The Wrong Prince
by MissElena99
Summary: What if the father of Blair's baby is Chuck? How will things work out for her when she had lied to the whole world? Read and see! It takes place after episode 3 from season 5.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone! I haven't been uploading for a very long time and I'm really sorry. However, I have my new craze "Gossip Girl" and decided to write a story about it. "The Wrong Prince" takes place after episode 3 from season 5. It will represent something like an alternative world. I really hope you like it and before I forgot - just a little reminder: I do not own "Gossip Girl".**

**Summary: What if the father of Blair's baby is Chuck? How will things work out for her when she had lied to the whole world? Read and see!**

* * *

_**"The Wrong Prince"**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Blair Waldorf entered her mother's penthouse with her charming royal fiancé – Louis Grimaldi. A couple of hours ago she finally told him the truth about her being pregnant. Louis was over the moon and so was Blair… At least part of her. She was happy that she would have a man by her side who would look after her and her child. But the thought that she had lied to the love of her life was tearing her apart. Because when she went to Chuck Bass's apartment in the "Empire" and told him that she was pregnant with Louis's baby, Blair Waldorf told the biggest lie that has ever gone out of her mouth.

"Are you OK?" Louis asked with his sweet French accent. He must have seen the pain written on her face and the tears, burning in her deep dark eyes.

"Yeah," Blair responded and looked at the ground. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Blair, I can see it when you're lying," Louis palmed her face. "Tell me – is it me?"

"No, no," Blair shook her head.

"Then what is it?" Louis was looking really concerned. "Is it something about the baby? Is there something you need to tell me?"

Blair looked at the ground again. The paternity test, which was now peacefully lying on the bottom of the drawer in her dresser, was actually saying that if Bart Bass was alive, he would have a grandchild.

"No," she sighed. "I'm just very tired. I think I should go to bed."

"Shall I go with you?"

"No, thank you. I need some time on my own," said Blair but when she saw the look on Louis's face, she continued talking. "It is not because of you, I promise. It's just… I'm really tired and that pregnancy thing is driving me insane and I just need some time by myself to clear my head."

"I get it," Louis smiled. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Blair tried to smile in response. "Bye," she said and Louis kissed her.

"Goodbye, my love!" He said when he released her from the kiss and took the elevator.

Blair then went upstairs to her bedroom and sat on the bed. She stayed like that for a while. She was thinking. Today when she saw the picture of Chuck on Gossip Girl, she thought that he would give up on his child, just like he seemed to be giving up on his dog. She swallowed Louis's words to the "Hello!" magazine because she decided that he might not be ready to be a father yet but he is responsible and honest person and her child would be learnt virtues. And when she learnt that Louis didn't mean his words, she was very happy and thought that she made the right decision but after that she realized that what she did earlier that evening was unacceptable. Lying to Chuck about his child? What was she thinking? He would never forgive her!

Blair was so deeply in her thoughts that she jumped in a surprise when Dorota, her maid, opened the door and entered her room.

"Dorota!" She shouted. "You scared me!"

"I'm sorry, Miss Blair. I just wanted to see if you're OK."

"No, Dorota," Blair shook her head. "I'm not OK."

"But why?" Dorota asked. "Is it Prince Louis… or the baby?"

"Dorota, I can't tell you. I'm sorry," Blair said as the tears started streaming down her lovely face. "You just can not know. No one can know…"

"That Mr. Chuck is the father?" Dorota asked innocently but that made Blair jump on her feet.

"How do you know that?" she asked with her voice raising.

"Miss Blair…" Dorota began but was interrupted.

"Don't 'Miss Blair' me!" Blair was almost shouting. "Sit down!" Dorota sat on Blair's bed. "Now speak!"

"Miss Blair, when you tore the letter with the results from the paternity test I had to stick it." Blair's eyes were growing bigger and bigger. "And while I was doing that, I accidentally saw that Mr. Chuck…"

"Enough!" said Blair angrily.

"Please, don't kill me!" Dorota said horrified with her hands up in the air.

"I won't," Blair said and tried to calm down. "You know all of my secrets so I guess it's not such a big deal," she said while walking from one corner of the room, to another. "But," Blair stopped right in front of Dorota and pointed her finger at her maid, "you have to promise that no matter what, you will not tell anyone about that!" Dorota nodded. "Good! Now, I would like to go to bed, so go! And don't tell anyone!"

Dorota jumped from her seat and went out of the room as quicker as possible. When she closed the door Blair sat on her bed. Tears started streaming down her face. Everything was said and done. She knew she did a terrible mistake but now she didn't have any other choice than taking this secret to the grave with her because if someone like Princess Sophie or her "lovely" daughter Beatrice found out that would be the end. Louis would hate her for cheating on him, Chuck would hate her for not telling him the baby was his, everyone would hate her for lying to them… Her life, along with her child's, would be ruined. Actually she didn't really care about her own life but for the baby's one. After all, her life wasn't the perfect one since she would never have the chance to spend it with the person she is really in love with, but this wasn't the baby's fault and she couldn't let him or her suffer just because of her mistakes.

* * *

Chuck Bass was in his apartment in the „Empire". He had already wiped away his tears and was now drinking bourbon on the sofa with his dog Monkey on his lap. Who would have guessed that Chuck Bass, the greatest playboy that Upper East Side had ever seen, would be trying to drown the pain in a dog's company. But right now he didn't even care about that. The only things on his mind were Blair and the baby. He didn't know if it was going to be a girl or a boy, if it was going to have Blair's eyes or her attitude. He just knew that it wasn't his. And that hurt so badly. For the first time since he gave Blair his blessing he actually felt something. He felt the terrible pain that was burning inside of him.

"I guess Dan's plan worked," he said to Monkey and had another sip of the alcohol in the glass he was holding.

An hour and four more glasses of bourbon later, Nathaniel Archibald stepped out of the elevator. He was still in the suit that he was wearing on the fashion show.

"What's up, man?" he asked his best friend.

"You sound very happy, Nathaniel," Chuck said.

"And I am, by the way," he smirked. "I was at Diana's and…"

"You don't have to continue. I get it."

"So, how are things with you?"

"Oh, nothing special," Chuck sighed. "I just lost Blair… for good."

"Well, she's getting married in November. I thought you should have already known that she's gone."

"But, God, it hurts so badly!" Chuck had another sip of his drink.

"I'm sorry, Chuck! But there is nothing you can do."

"Now that I think about it – there is something I can do," said Chuck, put the glass he was holding on a table next to the sofa and rose from it.

"Where are you going?"

"To do what I should have done a long time ago," he said and opened the safe, where he kept the engagement ring he had bought from Blair last year.

"Chuck, are you going to propose her?"

"Why not?" Chuck asked.

"Because she is already engaged!" Nate almost shouted towards his best friend. "And you are very drunk and not thinking clearly! Now, give this to me and…" Nate continued but was interrupted.

"Nathaniel, you don't understand!" Chuck shouted back. "I love her! She's mine! She has to be mine!" He started making his way to the elevator but Nate stopped him. "What are you doing?" Chuck wasn't himself. The alcohol was simply finishing what the pain of losing Blair started.

"I'm stopping you from doing something I'm sure you will later regret!" Nate shouted. "You're going to ruin her engagement. Just think about how she would feel. Think about her!"

"I am thinking about her, Nathaniel! And it hurts so badly! I want her back!"

"I know you do. But just think about it – if you do this now and ruin her relationship with Louis, she may never speak to you again. Is that what you want?"

"No," said Chuck. Nate's words actually made sense.

"Good. Now, go to your bedroom and have a rest!" Nate said. "Give me this thing," he added and took the box with the diamond ring. "And no drinking!" He said when Chuck made a try to take the bottle of bourbon with him. "I'll see you in the morning."

For Nate's surprise, Chuck went to his bedroom without saying anything. When his best friend closed the door, Nate took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a phone number.

"Serena, we have a problem!"

_"Nate,"_ Serena sighed, _"it's 1 o'clock in the morning!"_

"I'm sorry, Serena, but it is really important."

_"OK. What is it?"_

"It's Chuck," said Nate.

_"Now you got my attention! I'm all ears."_

"He has gone crazy about something with Blair."

_"With Blair?"_

"Yeah," said Nate. "He's drunk and really upset. He told me that he wanted her back and he was even about to go and make her a proposal!"

_"Oh, my God!"_

"I know," Nate sighed. "And that's why I called you. I mean he was drunk but I'm sure something caused him to drink almost a whole bottle of bourbon for a night and not have a single girl in the apartment. I'm sure that has something to do with Blair."

_"Well, maybe it's just the wedding,"_ said Serena. _"You know, now that everything is spinning around the happy royal soon-to-be-family… And when I say everything, I mean absolutely everything – the TV, the press…"_

"Maybe you're right but…" Nate sighed. "It's just… Since Chuck gave Blair his blessing for marrying Louis, he hasn't felt anything. There must be something really big to make him so upset. Because trust me, he wasn't himself."

_"Well, I guess I will have to ask Blair and I'll tell you what happened."_

"OK. Look, I really appreciate what you're doing and I'm sorry I woke you up so late. I'm just really worried about Chuck and I don't want him to be like that for the rest of his life. I want to help him."

_"I understand you,"_ said Serena. _"He's kind of my brother so I'm worried about him, too."_

"Well, then let me know if you get something," Nate responded. "Bye."

_"Bye."_

* * *

**So, I hope you liked it! Let me know in your reviews if you want me to keep this up. And about my other stories - I'll update them soon, I promise. **

**Don't forget to review!**

**xoxo_  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, everyone! First of all, I have to thank you for the wonderful reviews! I am really glad you liked the first chapter and here comes another one! I hope you like it! Oh, and - I do not own "Gossip Girl".**

******Summary: What if the father of Blair's baby is Chuck? How will things work out for her when she had lied to the whole world? Read and see!**

* * *

_******"The Wrong Prince"  
**_

******_Chapter 2_  
**

_It was a nice sunny morning and Blair Waldorf was heading to the "Empire". Her yellow high heels were playfully tapping on the pavement. They were a reflection of how she felt inside – full of joy. When she got in the hotel, she rushed into the elevator and quickly pressed the button for Chuck's floor. _

"_Good morning, honey!" she smiled as she entered his apartment. Chuck, who was sitting on the sofa and reading a newspaper, didn't respond. It was like he didn't see or hear her. Her previous happiness must have gone away - angry flames burnt in Blair's eyes. "Chuck?" she called him but once again there was no response. She went to the sofa and sat next to him. "Charles Bass! Why are you ignoring me?" And in that moment she saw the page from "New York Times" he had been reading. With big letters it was written:_

"_**At the ceremony last night, **_

_**Blair Cornelia Waldorf **_

_**was announced as the biggest liar of the year **_

_**after she lied to her fiancé and the father of her child, **_

_**who ironically were not the same person."**_

"_Oh, my God!" she covered her mouth with her hand. This wasn't true. This couldn't be true. "Chuck, you have to believe me – this is a lie!" she screamed desperately. "Chuck? Chuck!"_

"Chuck? Chuck!" Blair Waldorf spoke in her dream.

"Miss Blair, you should stop saying that!" said Dorota who has just entered the room, bringing breakfast. "Someone can hear you!" she added but the lovely lady in the bed didn't look as she had heard any of the words her maid told her. She was still asleep and repeating Chuck's name. "Miss Blair!"

"Ahh, Dorota!" Blair spoke sleepily as she removed the band from her eyes. "I was having that bad dream again. For the third time since… you know what." Blair frowned.

"You were saying Mr. Chuck's name," Dorota said with worry in her eyes.

"Oh, my God! Again?" Blair buried her head in her pillow. "I've had this dream for three nights now. And it has nothing to do with any movie I have ever seen! And on top of that, every morning you tell me that I have been saying Chuck's name! What if I stay this way for the rest of my life?" she asked horrified. "Louis and I will never be able to sleep in one room! Dorota, what shall I do?"

"Maybe you should tell Mr. Chuck and the Prince the truth about…" the maid began but Blair cut her off.

"Tell them the truth?" she shouted towards Dorota and raised her left eyebrow. "Are you insane? Oh, why am I even asking?" she scoffed.

"Miss Blair, this will be the best for the baby, too…"

"Did someone ask for your opinion?" Blair frowned. "Now, if you'll excuse me…" she said and went into the bathroom.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Blair was going downstairs wearing a purple dress. Purple? Chuck's favourite colour. How ironic!

"Blair!" Louis called her from the sofa in the huge living room.

"Louis," Blair called him back, trying to sound cheerful but her attempt didn't reach success.

"Is there anything wrong?" her fiancé asked her.

"No, not at all," she said as she sat on the sofa opposite of Louis. "So, when are your mother and sister coming?" Blair asked. Not that she cared that much, but she tried to keep a conversation so that Louis doesn't get suspicious. Since the night when Blair told him she was pregnant, he had not slept at the Waldorf's. Blair had come up with some lame excuse but of course the real reason was saying Chuck's name while sleeping. However, Louis had no idea and believed his fiancée's words.

"Later this afternoon," he said calmly.

"That's very good." Blair put a fake smile on her face, but still sounded nervously. Louis sensed that.

"Don't worry, my love," he tried to comfort her. "Mother will be very happy that she will have a grandchild. You shall not be so nervous – it's not good for the baby."

Blair frowned. Since when has everyone become psychologists who were aware of certain things that were good or bad for babies? However, she tried to be polite and spoke, "I'm not nervous!"

"So, my mother's arrival was not the reason you have been avoiding me for the past few days?"

"No," Blair shook her head. "I mean 'yes'," she corrected herself when she saw the golden opportunity for getting out of the messed up situation. "That's exactly why I was avoiding you. I was worried how your mother and sister would deal with the news. I didn't want you to know because…"

"It is fine," Louis interrupted her. "But don't worry. I will be right next to you when we tell our families."

"Tell us what?" Eleanor Waldorf has just come into the room.

"Nothing!" Blair said quickly.

Eleanor raised her eyebrows. Somehow she could always sense when her daughter was lying to her.

"Fine," Blair murmured. "We have to tell you something but that will happen at dinner when Princess Sophie and Beatrice arrive."

"Is it something about you two?" Eleanor asked again and raised her eyebrows even more.

"Mom!" Blair said but Eleanor was too insistent. "Yes, mother, it is. But you will understand tonight just like the others."

"You'll never stop using my own tricks against me, will you?" Eleanor laughed, remembering that Thanksgiving day about three years ago.

"Of course not, mother," Blair smiled but this time sincerely when the memory of that day popped into her mind. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a best friend to talk to," she said and went upstairs as she left her mother and fiancé watching suspiciously.

* * *

"Serena!" Blair said as she entered the blonde's bedroom. "I want to talk to you!"

"B, I want to talk to you, too," Serena said remembering the promise she gave to Nate, "but I have to go to work now."

"It is very important, Serena," Blair said as she watched her blond friend putting her shoes on.

"I'm sure it is," Serena said as she took her purse. "But I'm already late. How about lunch? Today? We'll be able to talk as much as we want."

"Lunch sounds fine," the brunette said.

"Good. Pick me up at 12:30, OK?"

Blair nodded.

"Great!" Serena said. "I love you, B!" she hugged her best friend. "See you at lunch!"

* * *

Blair was heading to Serena's office. She was going round the corner of a tall building when she bumped into something… or more certainly – someone.

"Chuck?"

"Blair!" he said contented. "What a pleasure to meet you!"

"What are you doing here?" she frowned.

"I didn't know it was forbidden to walk down 77th street," Chuck said.

"You didn't answer my question!"

"I'm actually walking with my dog, as you can see," he smirked and looked down to Monkey. Blair did the same.

"Of course you are," flames of anger were burning in her eyes. She could see the mobile phone in his right hand and she was sure that he was using the 'Spotted' map on Gossip Girl.

"Don't be so nervous. It's not good for the baby," he smirked and whispered into her ear as he walked past her.

* * *

Blair finally got into Serena's office without meeting anyone else 'unpleasant'. Until…

"Humphrey? What are you doing here?" she frowned when she saw Dan sitting on a chair in front of Serena's desk, across her.

"I never thought that I would ever say that, but I'm actually glad that you are here," he said.

Blair raised her left eyebrow, "What has gotten into you, Humphrey? And why are you smiling?" she asked when she saw the grin on Serena's face. "Don't tell me that you are back together!"

"No!" Serena and Dan said in sync and Serena laughed.

"Dan came to give me a copy of his book," the blond said. "He has a copy for you, too."

"Oh, God! Is it another lame story about how he met you?" Blair sighed.

"No," Dan said and gave her a book. "It is a novel about the lives of people from Upper East Side."

"Wait a second," the brunette woman said. "Is this about us? I mean me, Serena, Chuck…?" she rolled her eyes when saying the last name.

"Well… Basically, yes," he said and rose from the chair. "I gotta go now. I have a meeting with my agent. Oh, the party is tonight. You should come."

"No way!" Blair said. "I am having dinner with Louis, mother, Cyrus, Princess Sophie and Beatrice."

"What a lovely date!" Dan laughed.

"Shut up, Humphrey!" the brunette said angrily.

"Fine. But if you decide to come, Serena will tell you the address," he said and went out of the office.

"So, where are we going for lunch?" Blair asked.

"Well, I was thinking about that great restaurant around the corner."

"It sounds good," the brunette said and she and Serena left the blonde's office.

When they got in the restaurant, they sat on a table next to the windows. A waiter came and took their order.

"So, B…" Serena began. "Have you heard from Chuck?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Blair answered. "I saw him today, while I was heading to your office," she continued speaking a bit coldly. "Why are you asking?"

"Just… asking," Serena said and smiled innocently. "So, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah, I did," Blair said and took a deep breath before she spoke again. "Louis and I are going to have a baby."

"What?" Serena grinned. "Congratulations, B! You must be very happy!"

"I am," the brunette nodded as convincingly as possible. "So, you wanted to talk to me, too?"

"Oh, just… forget it," the blonde said. She actually wanted to ask Blair if she had any idea why Chuck had been so upset that night, but now she just gathered 2 and 2 and the whole thing popped into her mind – he was that way because the woman he loved was having a child from another man. She just needed one more detail to be sure. "Did you tell Chuck?"

"I did," Blair said and looked down.

"Today?"

"No. Three nights ago," she said and looked at her best friend suspiciously. "But why does it matter? Why does everything have to do something with Chuck?"

Serena opened her mouth to answer but their cell phones rang. Both of them took them out and looked on the displays. It was another blast by Gossip Girl.

"Oh, my God!" Blair said and covered her mouth. "I gotta go!" she said, took her purse and rushed out of the restaurant.

* * *

**So, did you like it? I hope you did! And aren't you curious what was that blast that made Blair jump out of her skin? The best thing to do in that situation is leave a review, so that I know you want me to continue the story. **

**xoxo  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**_"The Wrong Prince"_**

**_Chapter 3_**

"_**Spotted:**_

_**C whispering sweet nothings in B's ear.**_

_**Oh, B! Are you sure you got engaged to the right man?**_

_**Well, we'll see… And until then – you know you love me,**_

_**xoxo Gossip Girl"**_

"Do you want to say something about that?" Louis turned his laptop towards Blair when she stepped out of the elevator and into her mother's penthouse.

"Louis," she sighed. She was too late. "It's not what it looks like!"

"Oh, really? So, it is not a coincidence that you told me you were pregnant, started avoiding me and then comes this," he pointed to his laptop. "Are you even sure that the baby is mine? That you got engaged to the right man?" he quoted what the blast was saying. He had no idea that he was asking a completely reasonable question. Blair gasped.

"Of course I am," she said and tried to look as sure as possible.

"How can you be so sure?" Louis looked at her unbelieving her words. "How can I be sure that you're not sleeping with him behind my back?" he asked another reasonable question.

"Because I love you," Blair lied and took his hand. Well, not that she didn't love him – she did, but not as much as she loved Chuck. "I would never do that to you."

"So, you did not sleep with him?"

"Of course not," she lied again. "Since we're engaged, I'm not supposed to sleep with other men, right?" she tried to explain but her last words were a big mistake.

"You mean that you did not do it but you did want to?" Louis stepped back and raised his eyebrows.

"This is not what I said!" Blair said angrily.

"And what exactly did you say?"

"I said that I loved you and I would never go behind your back!" Blair looked straight into his eyes with her doe ones. She needed him to buy her lies right now. It was the best for everyone if he did. She kept staring into his eyes until he finally spoke after a minute of awkward silence.

"I love you, too. And I believe you."

"You do?" Blair asked surprised. She couldn't believe that it would be so easy.

"Of course I do," he responded. "I do not know how I could believe that stupid Gossip Girl!"

"Don't offend Gossip Girl!" she giggled. "She has ears everywhere!"

"I don't care. I only care about you," Louis said and kissed her. She kissed him back, though she didn't want to. He was so kind and sweet but… he wasn't Chuck.

Suddenly Blair found herself breaking the kiss.

"Is there something wrong?" Louis asked her.

"No," she shook her head. "I just needed some air."

"Fine," he smiled at her and looked down to see the book she was holding in her left hand. "What is that?" he asked with curiosity.

"Oh, that's Dan Humphrey's book about life on the Upper East Side," Blair said absentmindedly.

"May I read it?"

"I don't suggest you to, because Dan Humphrey… is Dan Humphrey – an awful writer with no imagination. But, after all, what else can you expect from a guy from Brooklyn?" she sighed with disapproval in her voice. "But if you want to, you're free to read it," she added when he saw Louis's face.

"Good," Louis said and took the book from his fiancée's hand. She forced a light smile on her face.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go upstairs to take a bath and then get ready for the dinner," Blair said and went straight to her room.

* * *

Serena knew why Blair left so quickly when she saw the blast. She knew her best friend too well and was sure that she rushed to hide all of Louis's mobile devices which had access to the Internet. Serena was sure that Blair would not succeed but was still crossing fingers for her best friend to be lucky because she knew she didn't need another scandal with Louis now that she was pregnant… That now reminded Serena what Nate asked her. On her way back to the office, she called him but he didn't answer and she was sent to voice mail.

"Hi, Nate," she began. "I saw Blair today. I know why Chuck has been so upset. Call me when you get my message."

With those words she entered the building where her office was and took the elevator.

* * *

Blair has just dressed up and was looking at her reflection in the mirror, when Louis entered her room.

"Mother and Beatrice are here," he said a bit coldly. "Are you coming?"

"Yes," she said and went to him. "Let's go!"

She looped her arm with his and they went downstairs, where everyone was waiting for them. Cyrus, Eleanor, Sophie and Beatrice were all sitting on the large couches – Eleanor and Cyrus on one and Sophie and Beatrice – on the opposite.

"What was so important that you made us come here from Monaco?" Sophie asked annoyed.

"There is something we need to tell you," Louis said.

"Could you not just call us and say what has to be said?" she asked again.

"It is very important, mother," her son said calmly.

"Fine," Sophie frowned. "What is it?""

"Well, it wasn't planned but…" Louis began but Blair interrupted him.

"We're going to have a baby!" she said with a big, though fake, smile on her face.

Blair watched as Eleanor and Sophie's faces changed. The older Waldorf woman's eyes were growing bigger, while a huge approving smile was spreading across Sophie's face, to Blair's biggest surprise.

"That is very good news," the older Grimaldi woman said.

"Congratulations, Blair!" Beatrice said and smiled. "I am very happy for you."

"Thank you, Sophie," Blair turned to Louis's mother. "Beatrice," she added as she turned to his sister.

Then the young Waldorf turned to her mother and step-father.

"Mother? Cyrus?" she asked and raised her left eyebrow.

"Congratulations, Blair," Cyrus said and went to hug her. Blair could sense that her step-father was sincerely happy for her.

"Is that what you didn't want to tell me this morning?" Eleanor asked seriously when her husband released her daughter from the hug. Blair only nodded. Her mother sighed. "I myself think that you're too young for this," she began and Blair's eyes fell, "but I believe in you and I will support you whatever you go through!"

"Thank you, mother!" Blair sighed and hugged Eleanor.

"Sorry for interrupting," Sophie spoke and ruined one of the few mother-daughter moments of Eleanor and Blair, "but there are some things to be discussed about the child."

"Mother," Louis began but Blair cut him off, not understanding what she was driving herself into.

"Sure," she said. "Why don't we do that in the dining room for dinner?"

* * *

Nate was in the apartment in the "Empire" with Chuck and drinking when he checked his phone and saw Serena's message.

"Excuse me," he said to his best friend and went to his bedroom to hear the message. When he heard it, he dialed Serena.

"_Hey,"_ she answered. _"You got my message."_

"Yeah. What's matter? I mean… with Chuck," Nate said.

"_It's not something we can discuss on the phone,"_ Serena said a bit unsure. She didn't want to reveal her best friend's secret but that was important. _"Why don't you meet me tonight?"_

"I was planning on getting Chuck out of the apartment," he said.

"_Then why don't you take him to Dan's party? And meet me there?"_ she suggested.

"I'm not exactly sure how will I react if I see Dan right now. I mean, did you see what he wrote about me?"

"_He didn't write good things for me, either, and because of that my job is suffering but I have to talk to you. Eye to eye,"_ Serena insisted. _"It's for Chuck's sake."_

"But won't Blair be there? I don't want Chuck to be around her right now. I mean, I don't want him to do something stupid," Nate protested again.

"_She won't be there,"_ she said. _"She's on some dinner with Louis and their families."_

"Are you sure?"

"_I am, but I'm going home to change and I'll ask her if you insist,"_ Serena sighed.

"Then do it. Ask her," Nate said. "I don't want Chuck to be in same condition as he was a few nights ago. He hasn't seen Blair for a few days and he is starting to feel better…" he added but Serena cut him off.

"_So, you didn't see the Gossip Girl blast today?"_ she questioned.

"What blast?"

"_We'll talk when I meet you,"_ Serena said. _"I have to go now. I'm almost at the Waldorf's,"_ she added and hung up.

* * *

Blair, Eleanor, Cyrus and the Grimaldis were in the Waldorf's dining room. Eleanor and Sophie were having a huge argument over which designer would make the child's clothes.

"Excuse me!" Blair said and rose from her chair. No one noticed. Cyrus was talking with Louis about the law in Monaco because they both lost their interest in the topic of the women's mental fight and as far as for Eleanor and Sophie – they were too busy arguing if Dior was a good designer or not. Well, actually someone paid attention at Blair leaving the table – Beatrice was looking very curious as her future sister-in-law went upstairs.

"Excuse me," she said and rose from her chair. "I need to use the bathroom," she explained but that was not needed – no one noticed her either.

Beatrice took the stairs and just when she got in the hallway in front of Blair's room, she bumped into Dorota.

"Excuse me, is Blair in her room?" she asked sweetly. "I want to talk to her for a moment."

"I'm sorry, Miss, but Miss Blair told me not to let anyone in," Dorota said.

"Is she OK?" Beatrice tried to look as concerned as possible. "She left the table very quickly and everyone is very worried for her," she lied.

"Well," Dorota began, "Miss Blair has been nervous these days."

"Nervous? Why?" Beatrice asked with a voice that apparently won the maid's trust.

"Well, the whole thing with the baby and Mr. Ch…" Dorota spoke but then stopped when she realized what she was about to say. However, the other woman guessed who she was talking about.

"Mr. Chuck? As in Chuck Bass?" Beatrice asked and raised her eyebrows. "What about him?"

Dorota gulped, "Nothing," she said terrified. "I'm sorry, Miss, but you have to go."

"I will," Beatrice smiled bittersweetly. "But first – can you show me the bathroom?"

* * *

Blair heard a knock on her door and someone entered her room.

"Didn't Dorota tell you that I do not want to be disturbed?" she said angrily but then saw who the person was. "Serena?"

"B, how are you? And what are you doing up here?"

"I got tired of my mother's argument with Sophie about designers."

"Oh, my God! I don't wanna know that!" Serena giggled. "So, are you going to Dan's party after all?"

"No," the brunette shook her head. "As you can see, I have my crazy mother arguing with Louis's even crazier mother in my dining room. There is no chance for me to leave this place until this dinner is over and they are at least a hundred kilometers away from each other," she giggled.

"But, B, when I came home, they didn't seem like arguing," the blond said.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Serena nodded. "Beatrice was showing Sophie something on her phone. You should have seen her face," she added and made a disgusted grimace which was supposed to represent Sophie's one.

"Interesting," Blair laughed. "And what was Beatrice showing her mother?"

"I don't know," the blond responded. "B, that Gossip Girl blast today really…" she spoke again after a few seconds but was cut off by Blair who held her hand up in the air.

"The blast," she screamed. "Oh, my God!" the brunette said and rushed through the door and down the stairs, leaving her best friend wondering what has gotten into her.

However, Serena had done what she was asked to do and called Nate to tell him.

* * *

Nate spoke with Serena for a few minutes. They decided to meet on Dan's party and Nate to bring Chuck when they finally knew that Blair wasn't coming. Now all Nate had to do was take Chuck out of the apartment.

"Hey, man," he called his best friend. "Do you wanna go out? To Dan Humphrey's party?"

"I thought you were angry with him for making you half a character who is gay, on top of all," Chuck said slowly.

"I was," Nate said. "I am, actually, but come on, Chuck! It will be fun! There will be chicks all over the place," he tried to make his friend agree.

"Blair will be there, too," Chuck protested. Not that he didn't want to see her, he just didn't want that to be on some party on which she would probably be with her fiancée. He didn't want to do something stupid.

"No, she won't," Nate said. "She told Serena that she was on a dinner with Louis," Nate said but then he saw his best friend's face and added, "And his and her parents."

"Nathaniel, what are you up to?" Chuck asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Nothing," the other man said and that was basically the truth. "I just want you to feel better. Since that night when you got deadly drunk and extremely crazy, all you had done was walk with Monkey and drink scotch. You haven't even been with a girl!"

Chuck frowned but his best friend was actually right. He needed some change. He needed a huge party to go to, have some fun and a girl, if possible two, in his limo on the way back to his apartment.

"Fine," he said. "I'll go to that stupid party!" Chuck said and rose from the sofa.

* * *

Blair rushed down the stairs but when she finally got in the dining room, she started walking slower as everyone's eyes locked on her.

"Blair," Sophie spoke, "I hope you will be able to explain this," she said and held her phone up for Blair to see the Gossip Girl blast and the picture below it.

"Louis and I already discussed this," Blair said as calmly as possible, after a minute of silence. "As I said to him, I love him and I would never sneak behind his back to be with another man."

"Oh, really?" Louis stepped ahead angrily. "That is not what your friend's book was saying! Is that the reason you didn't want me to read 'Inside'?"

"What are you talking about?" his fiancée asked confused. If Dan had published some intimate details about her relationship with Chuck, she would have him killed. But the thought that crossed her mind next was how exactly he got the information.

"Don't pretend so innocent, Blair! I know you did it," Louis's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Did what?" she asked. Now that she thought about it there were too many things she had done with Chuck that could cause a scandal like this. "Will someone explain me what is going on?"

"Did you sleep with Dan Humphrey?" Louis asked angrily after a few seconds of silence.

"Dan Humphrey?" Blair laughed. How could he even think about it? Blair Waldorf with Dan Humphrey! "Are you crazy?"

"I'm asking you, Blair – did you or did you not?"

"Of course I did not! How did that idea got into your mind?"

"There is a sex scene between your character and his character in 'Inside'," Louis said quickly.

"What?" Blair almost shouted. "I'm going to kill that stupid Brooklyn impostor!" she mumbled to herself the last sentence so that no one else heard her.

Just then Serena got downstairs. A very funny looking scene revealed to her eyes – Blair looking angrier than ever, a very confused and angry Louis standing opposite of her, a desperate Eleanor sitting in her chair with a glass of red wine in her hand and Cyrus trying to comfort her, Sophie, as always, looking haughtily at the people around her and Beatrice smiling meanly in the corner as if she enjoyed what was going on – Serena felt as if looking at a poster from a soap opera.

"Good evening!" she greeted politely. "Don't mind me – I'm going out," she said and headed to the elevator.

"Wait!" her best friend called her and she turned to face her. "Where are you going?"

"To Dan's party," the blond responded.

"I'm going with you," Blair said. "The bastard owes me an explanation!"

* * *

**So, that chapter was a bit longer. For those of you who wonder, I replaced it because when I read its first version after I uploaded it, I realized that I skipped half of the things I wanted to tell about (I'm really sorry fot that!).**

**As I said the first time I uploaded this chapter, I want you to pay attention at Eleanor's words to Blair. I really wanted B to have her mother's support through everything because trust me - she will really need it when you see what I have got for her in my mind.**

**However, what do you think will happen when our two "lovers" meet at Dan Humphrey's party?**

**Don't forget to review so that you let me know that you want more of "The Wrong Prince"!**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**_"The Wrong Prince"_**

**_Chapter 4_**

When Blair and Serena arrived at the party, the salon was full of people, who were anxious to know who the mysterious author of 'Inside' was. Suddenly, all of them, along with a few photographers, turned towards the two best friends.

"Sabrina!" the crowd shouted. "Clare!"

"What the hell is that?" Blair asked annoyed. She loved being token pictures of, but only when people knew her as Blair Waldorf and not some Clare that she had never heard of. She never read the book and had no idea that that was actually her character in it.

"Sabrina and Clare are..." Serena began to explain but was interrupted by Dan's agent, who has made her way to them.

"Ahh, there you are!" the woman said. "You must be Blair Waldorf and Serena van der Woodsen," the woman shook hands first with Blair and then with Serena. "Your characters in 'Inside' are a huge hit!"

"Yeah, sure," Blair was not really listening to the woman before her as she was scanning the salon for Dan Humphrey. However, she could not find him and had to ask his agent, "And where is tonight's star? Dan Humphrey, I mean," she added as if the woman would not know who she was talking about. But to Blair, that was completely understandable – who on Earth would have guessed that of all people Dan Humphrey would be a star.

"He is in the room over there," the woman said and pointed to a white door.

"Can I talk to him for a second? I want to _thank_ him for the _wonderful _wayhe presented my characterin the book," Blair said sweetly because she knew that was her only chance to get to Dan and ruin him right now and Serena looked at her in confusion that was caused by her words.

"Of course," Dan's agent said, not suspecting anything. "I'll get you there."

Blair was just about to go with her when she turned to her best friend.

"S, are you coming?"

"No, B," the blond responded. "I have to talk to someone."

With those words Serena went straight to the bar, from where Nate had been looking at her with question.

* * *

By the time Blair and Serena arrived, Nate and Chuck were already drinking at the bar. Suddenly, the crowd started screaming something and all of the people went near to the entrance.

"What's going on there?" Chuck asked his best friend.

"I don't know," Nate replied. "May be it is a celebrity or something."

"What kind of a celebrity would come to Dan Humphrey's book party?" Chuck laughed.

His best friend opened his mouth to explain that the book's author was anonymous for now and very few people knew his real identity, but he didn't have the chance to speak because two, obviously college, girls went past them, talking.

"I can't believe it!" one of them said ecstatic. "Even Blair Waldorf is here!"

Both Chuck and Nate heard the girls' conversation.

"You said that she wasn't coming," Chuck turned to his best friend. Not that he was so disappointed that Blair was there, but he just couldn't resist her. He loved her so much and every time he looked at her he knew that she was the one for him. But he also knew how much he had hurt her. After they met today, not so accidentally, and the Gossip Girl wrote about that immediately, he realized that it was best to keep his distance. She was an engaged woman now and was expecting her fiancé's child. He didn't want to do something stupid and ruin her happiness – after all he was the one who told her to marry Louis when she was ready to go away with him. So, he decided to stay away from her. He knew it would be hard for him not to be with her, but he was willing to succeed at least with this. But Blair being around him was not part of his plan.

"Serena told me so," Nate tried to explain himself and brought his best friend back to the reality. "Look, I'm sure that girl was in a mistake. Blair is on a dinner with..."

"Save your explanations," Chuck cut him off. "That girl might have been in a mistake, but I am not. I can still recognize her, Nathaniel. Blair is right there," he nodded to the entrance.

Nate looked at the place that his best friend showed him. There she was, talking to a woman he couldn't recognize. Right next to her was Serena. When Nate caught the blonde's look, she said something to Blair and started making her way to them.

"Do you want to explain what is Blair doing here?" he asked her when she got to them.

"She wasn't supposed to come. I was leaving her penthouse when she asked me where I was going and then she said and I quote 'that bastard owes me an explanation', took her jacket and came with me," Serena said. "When we got here she asked where Dan was. She said something about the way he presented her character in 'Inside'."

"Oh my God! I can't believe that stupid Brooklyn poseur did not remove that part!" Chuck said with his anger rising.

"What part?" Nate asked. "Chuck, what do you mean?"

"He wrote a sex scene," Chuck began, "between his and her character."

"What?" the two blonds said in sync.

"Do I really have to explain that?" Chuck asked annoyed. He didn't want to talk about that. He was in pain every time he thought about it.

"Please, do," Serena demanded.

Her step-brother took a deep breath and spoke, "A few weeks ago, while we were still in LA, Dan had gone to Louis and asked him to stop something from publishing because it was going to hurt some people a lot, according to him. I think you already know what I'm talking about," he stopped to look at his friends who nodded and then he continued, "Then Louis called me for support. I admit I was surprised he turned to me. He must have been very desperate. We managed to stop that part from publishing in a magazine. However, I don't think Louis ever read it."

"But is it true?" Serena asked with jealousy in her voice. "I mean did they really...?"

"I don't think so," Chuck said. "Blair Waldorf and Dan Humphrey? Seriously?" he tried to comfort not only his step-sister but himself, too. "I guess it's just part of his imagination."

Chuck didn't realize that his last words wounded Serena's heart. Her eyes were now full of anger and jealousy.

"That was it," she finally spoke. "I'll make him regret!" she added and started making her way to the room, where Dan's agent said he was, while Chuck and Nate followed her.

* * *

Dan's agent led Blair to the room where Dan was. When she opened the door and Blair entered the room, he looked up at her with a surprise.

"Blair! I thought you weren't coming," said Dan, who was sitting on a chair behind a desk and signing books.

"Well, I just couldn't miss your party," Blair put a bittersweet smile on her face. "Will you please leave us alone?" she nodded to his agent, who left the room immediately and closed the door.

"You!" Blair now shouted towards Dan. Her fake smile was gone. "You, stupid Brooklyn impostor! How could you?"

"Blair, I..." Dan began but she cut him off.

"How dare you, Dan Humphrey, to humiliate me, Blair Waldorf, in front of the whole world?" she kept shouting to him but he didn't say anything. "Don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about!" Blair shouted again and stopped for a second to take a breath, after which she continued screaming, "Unlike you, I have reputation and a fiancée to keep!"

Dan knew very well what Blair was talking about (after all he himself wrote it) but he was so terrified that he couldn't find the words to speak.

"When will you finally get that into your stupid Brooklyn head," Blair lowered her voice, "it was just a kiss. And it meant absolutely nothing to me!"

"Blair, I'm sorry," Dan finally managed to speak.

"Save your sorrows!" Blair spat. "Do you have any idea how many problems you have caused me? After the Gossip Girl blast today Louis started questioning if he really was the father of the baby and I finally convinced him that there is nothing to worry about and then he read your book and everything started all over again!"

"So, Louis is the father?" Dan asked quietly. He hadn't seen Blair since the night he gave her the letter with the results from the test so he actually never learnt what they were saying. However, he thought Louis was the father when Blair told him today that she was having dinner with him and his family and now it looked like he was right.

"Of course," Blair lied. "He's my fiancé. Who else can be the father? However, thanks to you, he is questioning one unquestionable statement!"

"Then why don't you just show him the results from the test?" Dan suggested.

'What, was he crazy' Blair thought but before she could say anything, the door opened and Serena, Nate and Chuck entered the room and saved her from having to explain to Dan Humphrey things that she couldn't tell even her best friend.

"Serena!" Dan said in surprise. "What are you…" he began but the blonde cut him off.

"Save it, Dan," she said harshly. "Today, when I read what you wrote about me, I was so mad at you. But now that I know what you wrote about Blair…"

"Serena, are you…"

"No, Dan," she cut him off again. "If you are going to ask if I'm doing this out of jealousy, the answer is 'no'," she lied. Being jealous was one of the reasons but the bigger one was the fact that her best friend was involved in not such a good way. "Blair is my best friend, Dan! And you humiliated her with your fantasies!"

"She's an engaged woman, Humphrey," Chuck's full of anger voice raised from the corner of the room. "You have no right to do that."

"Look, guys, I…" Dan made an attempt to say something but was cut off again.

"Couldn't you just cut that part?" Chuck continued speaking. "Do you have any idea how many problems you can cause to Blair? How many problems you have already caused her?"

Everything inside of Chuck was burning out of anger. He was so mad at Dan for humiliating Blair in such a way. Right now he didn't even think about the pain it had caused him – he could only think about how unstable Blair was in her condition and how things like that could simply destroy her right now. He himself was kind of surprised by his actions in attempt to protect her. However, he was not the only one surprised in the room. Blair's eyes were growing bigger and bigger with each word Chuck had said. She thought that he should hate her but it seemed like he didn't. She simply couldn't believe how protective he was when it came to her… Even when she was with someone else now. She opened her mouth to thank him but didn't have the chance to speak because the door opened and everyone's heads turned to see...

"Louis?!" Blair said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Blair," he spoke to his fiancé. "I am sorry. I am so sorry for not believing you," he said and went straight to her to kiss her lips. Chuck forced his eyes on the ceiling. He just couldn't watch Blair kissing another man.

"It's OK," Blair told Louis when she broke the kiss and Chuck's eyes were locked on her again. "But how did you find me?"

"I have my sources," he replied and kissed her again. Chuck's eyes met the floor this time and everyone in the room saw it. "Let's go home," Louis told Blair when he pulled away for air.

"OK," she said. "But first…" she began but could not finish because the door was opened and Dan's agent entered.

"Dan, it's time," she said but then she saw all the other people in the room. "Oh, you're all here! That's wonderful. You," she pointed to Dan, "come to introduce you and then we'll take a picture of all of you together!"

Dan sat up from his chair and while doing this he said, "I'm very sorry, Blair! I didn't mean to… well, you know."

Blair only nodded in response and Dan went to his agent.

"Let's do this," he said and she opened the door widely to introduce him as the author of the new bestseller, 'Inside'.

After that a few photographers took a picture of him, Blair, Serena, Nate, Chuck and Louis. When everything was done, Louis turned to Blair and asked her, "Can we go home now?"

"Sure," she responded. "But I have to do something first. Will you please wait me outside?"

Louis though about it for a second and then with a nod he said, "Fine."

"Thank you," his fiancé smiled and he left the salon.

Blair turned around. She saw Serena and Nate talking not so far from her, she saw Dan giving autographs and she finally saw the person she had been looking for. Chuck had made his way to the bar and by the time Blair reached him, he was having a glass of scotch in his hand.

"Chuck," she spoke quietly. He turned to face her. "I… I wanted to thank you. For tonight," she said and locked her eyes on his.

"Anything for you, Waldorf," he replied and took a sip of his drink.

She kept staring into his eyes, hoping that he would say something… anything to make her stay. When he didn't, she opened her mouth and spoke, "If… If that is everything, I have to go. Louis is waiting for me."

"Of course," Chuck said in response and paid his attention at the glass of scotch again.

A few seconds after Blair left, he heard Nate's voice behind him and he turned to face him and Serena.

"I'm sorry, Chuck," he said. "Serena told me about… you know."

Chuck nodded and spoke, "I think I lost her… But this time for good."

"You acted very noble tonight," Serena said towards her step-brother. "When you defended her."

"What can I say, sis?" Chuck said sadly towards her. "I still love her. Always have… always will."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I really hope you liked it! From this chapter on everything will be very different from the events in the fifth season after Dan's party. It will be even more interesting! So, if you want to see more of "The Wrong Prince", please don't forget to review!**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

_**"The Wrong Prince"**_

_**Chapter 5**_

It had been three weeks since Dan's book party. After Louis and Blair had come home that night, they had a very 'honest' conversation. He shared his concerns about Dan and Chuck and she assured him that there was nothing to worry about. That, of course, wasn't completely honest, but it wasn't a lie, either, since half of Blair's statement was true – there was nothing between her and Dan. However, after their conversation, Louis didn't doubt the fact that the baby was his. Ever since that night he started to shower Blair with love and care even more than he did before and that assured her once again that she made the right choice.

"Good morning!" Blair placed a kiss on his cheek. She had finally got rid of her dreams about Chuck and wasn't afraid to sleep in one bed with Louis any more.

"Good morning, love," he said sleepily.

"What are we going to do today?" she asked with a huge smile on her face. For the past weeks they had been spending almost every day together – choosing decoration for the wedding, walking in Central Park, going to fancy restaurants, etc.

"Unfortunately, I have a very important meeting with the Italian ambassador and I won't be able to make it," Louis responded.

"Oh," Blair said. She tried to hide the disappointment in her voice but it was useless because it was written all over her face.

"I am very sorry, Blair, but it is really important for me to attend this meeting," he explained. "I promise I will make it up to you."

"No, it's OK," she said. "It's fine. It's actually Serena's free day today so I will spend some time with her. We haven't hung out together for what seems like forever to me," she added and it was true. Serena was always at work and Blair was always with Louis and even though the two best friends lived in the same penthouse, recently they haven't been able to see each other for more than five minutes.

"Good," Louis said and rose from the bed and started to put his clothes on. "I guess you will be fine then."

"Sure," she smiled. "Umm… Louis?" she called.

"Yes, my love?"

"You know I have an appointment with the gynecologist tomorrow morning, right?" Blair asked with her doe eyes staring into his.

"Of course I know," Louis replied.

"And you will come with me?" she asked with hope in her voice.

"I promised you that I will," he answered and went to kiss her. After the kiss ended, he spoke, "I have to go now. I will see you at dinner."

"See you at dinner," Blair sighed. "Bye."

"Goodbye, my love," he said, went out of the room and closed the door.

Blair sat in the bed. Why was Louis going out without her? How come this stupid Italian ambassador more important than her? Blair threw her back on the bed and screamed out her lungs in frustration.

"B, is everything OK?" Serena rushed into the room with a very worried expression. "I heard you screaming."

"No, S," Blair said. "Nothing is OK!"

"Is it something about the baby?" the blond asked and sat down on the bed next to her best friend.

"No," the brunette rose from her pillow. "It's Louis."

"Oh, B," Serena said. "Tell me what he did so that I can kick his royal ass!" she laughed.

"It's not funny, Serena!" Blair shouted. "He left me because of the stupid Italian ambassador!"

"Oh, B, I had no idea that Louis was…" her best friend laughed even louder but the Waldorf woman cut her off.

"Not what I meant, Serena! He has some stupid meeting today with that stupid Italian and he left me alone and said that he'll see me at dinner! Did you hear that – at dinner!" she blurted.

"B, you need to calm down," Serena spoke. "First of all – Louis is a prince, which means that he will have to go to meetings, meet with ambassadors, no matter stupid or not, for the sake of his country."

"But…" her best friend began.

"No 'but's, B!" she cut her off. "You'll be the Queen of that country one day. And second of all – think from the good side of the things."

"The good side?" Blair raised her left eyebrow. Was Serena kidding her?

"You'll have the whole day for yourself and we can go hang out together. Like old times," the blond grinned.

"I thought of this and I should say it's a very good idea," the other woman let a small smile approach her face. "But I'm scared Louis won't make it for the appointment with the gynecologist tomorrow. I don't want to go alone!"

"B," Serena sighed. "Did he promise that he will go with you?"

Blair only nodded.

"Then you have nothing to worry about," her best friend said. "He is a real prince, B. And real princes always keep their promises!"

"Perhaps you're right," the brunette sighed.

"I am!" Serena smiled proudly. "So, what's first – Louis Vuitton or Christian Louboutin?"

* * *

"Two lattes, please," Serena said to the cute waiter in one café on Fifth Avenue. The two friends had been shopping for the past three hours. When they were at 'Bendel's' Blair felt very exhausted and they decided to sit somewhere for coffee.

"Only one actually," the brunette said. "I'll have tea."

The waiter nodded and went to get their drinks. Serena gave her best friend a surprised look.

"What?" Blair asked.

"You're having tea?" the blond raised her eyebrows.

"Coffee isn't good for the baby," her best friend simply replied.

"Right," Serena smiled. "Speaking of the baby, have you already chosen a name?"

"No," Blair said. "But Louis and I talked about that last night. We were thinking about Pierre for a boy and Francine or Charlotte for a girl."

"Charlotte?" the blond raised her eyebrows. "As in Charles?"

"Yes, Serena," Blair said with a cold look on her delicate face.

"And Louis is OK with that?"

"Why wouldn't he be? After all, he suggested it," the brunette said.

"He did?" Serena asked. She honestly couldn't believe that. Blair's fiancée suggesting a name that every bone and nerve in his body probably hated. A name that will always remind Blair of the love of her life. Because no matter what she said, no matter what everyone said, Serena knew that Blair was so not over Chuck and deep down in her icy Queen B's heart she still loved him. Like he loved her.

"He did," Blair stated totally convinced. "I wanted the name to be Grace but got no luck. I kind of have a feeling that Louis never liked Grace Kelly," she sighed and Serena laughed.

"Wait a sec," she said as she pulled out her phone, which was ringing, and stood up from the table. "It's my boss."

Blair took a sip of her tea, which the waiter had brought while she and Serena were talking, and looked at her best friend walking to the corner in order to talk in piece. In less than two minutes she was back.

"What's up, S?" she asked.

"My boss wants me to get something done," Serena sighed.

"But you said that you will…"

"Relax. I can do this at home. We will just go to the penthouse, I will do what she wants me to do in ten minutes and then we can go out again."

"Or we can stay at home and watch a Hepburn movie."

"Whatever you please, Your Royal Highness!"

Serena and Blair laughed in unison.

* * *

"Yes, I'm listening," Serena spoke into her phone. She and Blair were in the blonde's room. Blair was lying on the bed, while Serena was sitting behind her desk, speaking to her boss on the phone. "Do I have to write that down?"

Blair raised her eyes to Serena, who was now got up from her chair and was looking for a pen all over the room.

"Wait a second," the blond spoke into the phone and looked at her best friend. "Tell me you have a pen somewhere in your room, B!"

"I have one in my drawer for certain. I'll go get it."

"No, it's OK. I'll go take it. You just stay here."

"No, Serena!" Blair shouted after her best friend but Serena didn't stop so the first rose from the bed as quickly as possible which wasn't that quick, after all, considering her condition. When she was almost in her room, Blair heard her best friend's voice, "Can I call you later?"

"Serena!" she shouted when she went through the door but the blond already had the open envelope with the results from the paternity test in her hands.

"When were you going to tell me about that, B?" she asked. Blair could sense that her friend was furious.

"Never… if possible."

"B, this is not a joke," Serena said. "I can't believe it! And honestly I don't get it. Why are you with Louis when…" she began but her brunette cut her off.

"Don't say that!" Blair shouted. "You can't say anything about this! To anyone!"

"B, I…" the blond began, wondering what to say.

"Serena, please," her best friend pleaded. "I'm begging you to forget what you just saw and to never mention it."

"I… I promise you I won't say anything but on one condition," Serena finally spoke after a moment of dead silence.

Blair sighed loudly, sat on her bed and spoke, "Say it."

"I want you to explain this to me – how, when and most importantly why you did all of this. I won't judge you – I just wanna know."

"Well," the brunette began. "In the night of the Constance alumni, I may have slept with Chuck…"

"B!" Serena exclaimed in disapproval.

"You said you won't judge me, remember?" her best friend said coldly.

"I… I won't," the blond said. "Just continue."

"Well, I slept with him and then you know what happened and I was unsure of what to do so I made the test and it turned out that… well, you saw it yourself," Blair said afraid to pronounce the words, that were accusing Chuck being the father.

"But then why are you with Louis?"

"Because… I feel save with him. You said it yourself this morning – he is a real prince. He would never sleep with that raccoon thing, he would never sell me for a hotel. He would never betray me."

"But you are betraying him right now. And Chuck…" Serena began but her best friend cut her off.

"Chuck sleeps with every woman he meets. He can never change. I can't imagine him being a good father… or whatever kind of father."

"B, you know that he is different with you. You bring his good side."

"This definitely is not what my experience says," Blair said. "I love him, S," she added and confirmed Serena's previous thoughts. "But I don't want to be with someone who will constantly hurt me." Tears filled her doe eyes. She quickly wiped them away and stared towards her best friend. "Please, don't tell him!"

"I won't," Serena said. "You will."

"What?" the brunette asked in horror. Was she crazy? "Serena, this is not an option!"

"Blair, he deserves to know!"

"Do you have any idea what will happen if I tell him? My life will become hell!"

"If you loved him like you said you did, you wouldn't care about that and would tell him," Serena shook her head.

"This has nothing to do with my love to Chuck!" Blair said quietly. "This has everything to do with this child's sake!"

"Fine," Serena crossed her arms. "You won't tell him. Then I will," she said as she watched her best friend's eyes grow bigger. "We may not be related by blood, but Chuck still remains my brother, B, and I love him. I can't watch him suffer."

"You won't do that," Blair said and shook her head.

"I will," her best friend said and Blair let go a sigh. "Unless you tell him."

The Waldorf woman thought for a second and then spoke, rolling her eyes, "Fine. I will tell him."

The rest of the day went smoothly. Serena did what her boss wanted her to and then the two best friends had an Audrey marathon. Blair was a bit distracted though. She was thinking how she would tell Chuck. She didn't plan on Serena finding out and even if that thought ever crossed her mind, she hoped that her best friend would understand her and not force her to tell him.

This little distraction of Blair's lasted through the whole dinner with Louis. At the end of the night she finally came to an idea – she would try to avoid Chuck for the next several days until she decides how to tell him. It wasn't the best plan ever but it would still work for some time.

* * *

The next morning Blair and Louis were heading to the gynecologist. He wanted to go there by car but she insisted to walk. They were walking down Fifth Avenue when Louis's phone rang.

"I have to take this," he said when he looked at the display. "Louis Grimaldi speaking," he spoke into the phone. "Yes… Oh, that is terrible!... Isn't there any other way out of this?... Yes… Yes… I understand… I will be there. Goodbye," with those last words he hang up.

"What is it?" Blair asked with a very worried look. She had been listening to her fiancé's words and from what she understood he probably had something to do right now. And she didn't like that.

"There is a problem with a few people from Monaco here, in New York," he explained. "I will have to go to fix the things."

"Now?" she asked horrified. "But…"

"Look, Blair, I'm terribly sorry but this is really important."

"Yeah, so is the appointment with the doctor," Blair snapped.

"Can you not call him and reschedule?"

"He is the best doctor in New York. His schedule is full and there is no way to sign for a new appointment that is not two weeks away!"

"I am sure he can make an exception for a person like you."

"Louis, all the women, he is a doctor of, are like me!"

"They are not Blair Waldorf, the future Princess of Monaco."

"That is not my point!" Blair almost shouted at him and stopped walking. "Louis, you promised that you would come with me."

"I did promise you, but I didn't plan this. These people need me."

"So do I," she stared into his eyes, trying to talk calmer. "Don't you have an ambassador here, in the USA?"

"We have, but he is in Washington right now," he explained.

"Can't he take a plane and come here?"

"This will take at least two hours and we don't have that time."

"Fine," Blair sighed. "I will go by myself," she said annoyed and without hesitation turned and continued walking down Fifth Avenue. It might have looked as if she surrendered but it was actually part of her plan. However, she didn't hear Louis call her or try to reach her. She turned around and she saw him hailing a cab. Blair sighed and kept walking. When she reached The Met steps, she felt a bit tired. She looked at her watch and saw that she had thirty minutes until her appointment so she decided that she would sit for a while and then would hail a cab and be there on time. She sat there for ten minutes and she was just about to take a cab, when she saw a black limo stopping before her.

"Crap," she muttered under her breath. That was the end of her plan to avoid Chuck.

The window of the big luxury car dropped and she saw him, smirking at her.

"Where are you going, Waldorf?" he asked.

"It's none of your business, Bass," she replied and glared at him. She didn't mean to be rude to him but that was the only way she could succeed in her plan.

After a few more moments of staring into each other's eyes, she turned and tried to walk away but the limo reached her in less than five seconds.

"Why so rude, Waldorf?" Chuck smirked. He had promised himself to let her live her life but he couldn't miss an opportunity like this to tease her. "It's not so princess-like."

She turned to face him and spoke warningly, "Chuck."

"Blair?" he answered with his infamous smirk still on his face.

"Why are you even asking? What do you care about where I am going?"

"Can't a man be curious where a nice lady like you is going?" he asked innocently. "And without her fiancée?"

Blair frowned. It seemed like she wasn't going to win this battle. Not that she couldn't – she was just not in the mood. She sighed and spoke, "Fine. I'll tell you where I am going."

"Please, do."

"I'm going to the gynecologist."

"Alone?" Chuck raised his eyebrows.

"Louis had some very important work to do, concerning Monaco. He loves his country," Blair nodded convincingly but her disappointment didn't remain hidden for Chuck.

"Apparently more than he loves you," he coughed and thank God, she couldn't quite understand what he said. "Lucky you, I don't have anything in my schedule for today and I can come with you."

The words came impulsively from his mouth and he himself was taken by surprise. This definitely wasn't part of his plan. It wasn't part of hers, either, but somehow Blair found herself nodding at him. He saw this and instantly opened the door. She got into the limo.

"Thank you," she said as she sat on the leather seats.

Chuck only smiled in response.

They travelled in silence for about ten minutes. They entered the private clinic and sat in the waiting area. No one said a single word. The silence was becoming really awkward when a door opened and a man, in his early forties, and a woman, a few years older than Blair, appeared.

"See you in two weeks, Mrs. Johnson!" the man said to the woman. Mrs. Johnson nodded politely and went away. Then the man's attention became occupied by Blair and Chuck.

"Miss Waldorf!" he cheered. "Nice to see you again!" he said and approached them.

Both Chuck and Blair stood up. She extended her hand and the doctor shook it.

"Good morning, Dr. Turner!" she greeted.

He smiled and shook Chuck's hand, too, saying, "You must be the father!"

"I'm not," Chuck said in the same moment when Blair shook her head and spoke, "He's not!"

Dr. Turner looked at them a bit confused.

"OK then," he said. "Miss Waldorf, shall we enter my cabinet?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"Mr…" the doctor turned to Chuck not knowing his last name.

"Bass," the younger man informed.

"Mr. Bass, will you come inside with us?" Dr. Turner asked.

"No," the other man replied. "I will wait here."

"No. Chuck, you should come," Blair said. "Please!"

He only nodded towards her and followed her and the doctor into the room.

Thirty minutes later Chuck and Blair exited the clinic. They got into the limo which headed to the Waldorf penthouse. During almost the whole ride they didn't say a word to each other again. Blair used the dead silence to reorganize her thoughts. Chuck had been so kind today. He offered to go with her to the gynecologist as if the baby was his. Well, it was, but he didn't know that. And that was when she decided that she has to tell him.

"Chuck," she spoke.

He turned to face her and light smile approached his face. "Blair?"

"I… I need to tell you something but first I want to thank you for… coming with me."

"That's what friends do," he replied. "And friends is what we are."

Hundreds of thoughts rushed through Blair's mind. Was friends really what they were? Did he mean it? Because if he did, and he probably did, how was she supposed to tell him? It wasn't normal to tell your _friend_ that you are pregnant with his child.

"Blair?" his voice took her out of her thoughts and she turned to him. "You wanted to tell me something?" he said.

"I…" she began, unsure of what to do. Then the limo stopped in front of the building, where her penthouse was, and she decided. "Nothing. Just… Forget it!" she said and opened the door. "Goodbye, Chuck."

* * *

**Now that was the longest chapter I have ever written! I hope you liked it! It took me so long to update because I began a new story (Chair again :) and I will upload it very soon. **

**One quick question before I go - did you like the new cover for the story?**

**And, of course, thank you, my wonderful reviewers! Oh, and Grace - you asked me twice when will Blair tell Chuck but I couldn't answer you because your review was annonymous. She definitely will tell him... sooner or later. Well, sooner is what I myself say ;)**

**So, don't you all forget to review so that you let me know that you want me to continue "The Wrong Prince"!**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**_"The Wrong Prince"_**

**_Chapter 6_**

Blair exited Chuck's limo with tears threatening to stroll down her face. She took her sunglasses out of her purse and put them on, so that no one could see how sensitive she was right now. She was just about to enter the building where she lived when she heard a very familiar voice.

"Blair!" Serena called out.

Blair didn't turn to face her best friend and rushed into the building. Serena could sense that her brunette friend was upset and she went after her as quickly as possible. Not quick enough, though. Serena reached the elevator but the doors closed before she could get in and see her best friend. So, she waited for the elevator to drop off Blair at the penthouse and then get back down.

"Blair!" she called when finally stepped into the penthouse.

"Miss Serena," Dorota showed up.

"Dorota, where did Blair go?"

"Miss Blair in her room, Miss Serena," the maid replied. She looked worried. "She looked very upset."

"Yeah, I know... Thank you, Dorota," Serena said and rushed upstairs.

* * *

When Blair got to the penthouse, she went straight to her room. Her maid called after her but she didn't pay her any attention. She sat on the bed and put her head in her hands. How could have she been so stupid, she asked herself but didn't have the chance to answer herself because there was a knock on her door and Serena's voice followed, "B, may I come in?"

Blair took her face out of her palms, quickly wiped away her tears and then spoke, "Yes."

"Hey," her best friend said when she opened the door. "What's wrong?"

"Why should something be wrong?" Blair asked with a frown. She had suddenly decided that it was better if Serena didn't know what had happened and therefore, she had to pretend as if everything was perfectly fine and she was walking on sunshine.

"Well," the blond began. "You were quite upset barely five minutes ago. Does Chuck's limo being in front of the building have something to do with it?"

"No," she quickly responded.

"Then what exactly was it doing there?"

"I have no idea," Blair pretended to not know a thing. "Perhaps, he's just stalking me."

"B, you got out of that same limo. I saw you!"

Blair took a deep breath. How did Serena manage to know everything? "Fine," she said with a loud sigh. "Chuck met me on my way back and offered me a ride," she explained, basically sparing the truth.

"Shall I take that as a sign that you told him… you-know-what?"

"No, Serena," Blair said and pain filled her heart. "I didn't tell him."

"I hope that you will in the near future," Serena said.

"Like I have any other choice," her best friend stated irritated.

The blond only sighed, realizing that it was enough of that topic for today, and changed the subject. "Where's Louis?"

"He had some very important work to do," her brunette friend answered with a frown.

That grimace didn't remain hidden for Serena and she thought that Louis having work was the reason for Blair being so upset merely minutes ago.

"Well, I'm sure he will be home very soon," Serena smiled encouragingly. Blair only nodded absentmindedly and then the blond continued, "However, I have to get back to work. I had to get some things from here, so…"

"It's OK," Blair said with a reluctant smile. "Go do your job."

* * *

Chuck was in the suite in the 'Empire' and was drinking scotch when Nate came home.

"Hey, man!" the blond said and joined his friend.

"Hello, Nathaniel," Chuck greeted and poured Nate a drink.

"How was your day?" the latter asked.

"Since when do you care?"

"Can't I ask my best friend how he spent his day?"

"I met Blair," Chuck chuckled darkly. "I took her for a ride in the limo," he said and when he saw the judging grimace on Nate's face, added, "Only a friendly ride. However, she said that she wanted to tell me something but then she didn't want to. It was strange," he said. And it really felt strange to him. She looked so determined to tell him something and then…

"Maybe it's just her hormones. You know, pregnancy stuff and everything," Nate said.

"Maybe," his friend responded, a little wounded by the thought that Blair was pregnant and not with his child. _If only he knew_… "So, how was your day?"

* * *

After Serena left, Blair had no one to talk to and was getting very depressed… More depressed than she was before. But anyways, she actually had no intentions to talk to anyone about her Chuck-issues. She was perfectly aware that she had to tell him because otherwise Serena would kill her. Speaking of, Blair now had one more person to avoid until she decides what to do. But avoiding her best friend would be harder than avoiding Chuck because they actually lived in the same building, same penthouse and the only thing that actually separated them was the bathroom.

"Oh, God!" Blair mumbled to herself and went out of her room.

She walked through the rooms in her big apartment, trying to distract herself and finally decided to watch something on the TV. She turned the TV on and saw that 'An Affair to Remember' was on. She watched it peacefully until the date on top of the Empire State Building was mentioned. That's when the tears began to stroll down her face and she couldn't stop them… She actually didn't want to stop them. It was better like that. She felt the pain and she needed to release it because if she didn't it would suffocate her and torture her. She couldn't talk to anyone about that but if she cried her pain and her secret would be locked between the four walls of the room. These four walls don't judge, they don't ask… They just listen.

* * *

Blair spent the rest of the movie sobbing on the sofa. It has just ended and she was wiping away her tears, finally feeling a little bit better, when Louis entered the room.

"Blair," he said. "There you are! I searched the whole apartment for you," he added but then saw her face. "What's wrong? Have you been crying?"

He didn't get an answer so continued talking, "Look, I am very sorry for today. I really had to-"

"No," she interrupted him. "It's not your fault. I just… I just watched a movie and it made me sad."

"Oh, my sweet and sensitive Blair!" Louis said and pecked her lips. "Which movie were you watching?"

"'An Affair to Remember'," she answered.

"That's a beautiful movie! The storyline, the characters! And the date on top of the Empire State Building is so romantic!" he said, not knowing about _her_ date there.

"Yeah," she nodded and the pain filled her heart again. "It really is."

"So, how was the appointment with the doctor?"

"It was…" Blair began thinking of today... and Chuck. "It was fine."

"That's wonderful! When is your next one?"

"In two weeks. Will you be attending this time?"

"I will," he stated convincingly. "I give you my word!"

Blair only nodded at his words. He had given her his word for today, too, and look what happened.

* * *

A bit more than a week had passed since that day. Blair hadn't seen Chuck since then and therefore, hadn't told him, much to Serena's disapproval. Speaking of the blond, Blair was now avoiding her as if her life depended on that. Everyday Serena tried to talk to her, take her to lunch or shopping and everyday Blair came up with some lame excuse. It actually worked because Louis practically wasn't leaving her alone. She certainly couldn't talk about this in his presence and Serena knew that very well. But much to Blair's disappointment, the blond got her golden opportunity one morning.

"But it is Saturday! And tomorrow is Sunday! And do you really have to be away for two days?" Blair protested when her fiancée told her on breakfast that he had some work to do... again.

"Blair, I can't do anything about it."

"I know, but what will I do two days?" she pouted.

"You said it yourself – it's Saturday today and Sunday tomorrow," Louis grinned. "I'm sure Serena has no plans for the weekend and will be happy to spend it with you."

"I'd be honored," said the blond, who had just entered the dining room and heard Louis' last words.

"See?" Louis smiled.

"But-" Blair started to protest but her best friend cut her off.

"Come on, B!" Serena grinned. "We haven't been able to talk the whole week. We barely saw each other! We'll go shopping now and then we'll have coffee or tea or whatever you want. It'll be fun!"

Blair looked from her fiancée to her best friend, then from her best friend to her fiancée. She repeated the cycle a few more times and then spoke, "Fine," and rolled her eyes.

"Yay!" Serena exclaimed and clapped her hands.

* * *

The two best friends spent the day going from one shop to another. Serena hadn't spoken about Chuck and Blair felt a bit relieved until…

"Blair, have you seen Chuck these days?" Serena asked as they entered 'Christian Loubotin'.

Blair pretended not to have heard her and went to look at a pair of red shoes. "Aren't those great?"

"Blair!"

"Are you talking to me?" the brunette asked in fake surprise.

"Blair, you have been avoiding me and that talk for over a week!"

"No, Serena, I haven't seen Chuck," Blair sighed and rolled her eyes. "Happy?"

"No! You have to tell him!"

"And I will. When the right time comes!"

"And when is that?" Serena asked with a frown. "When the child grows up and decides to make a DNA test?"

"Shhh! Talk quieter!"

"Blair, you just have to tell him. He deserves to know that he's going to have a child from you. He loves you."

"Have you thought of the situation where he doesn't want a child?"

"What?" Serena asked but Blair ignored her.

"And have you thought about the situation where he doesn't want me?"

"Blair, what do you mean?"

"That day when you saw his limo in front of the building, I… I wasn't sincere with you," Blair said and looked down at her shoes.

"Wait, did you tell him that day? Did he say something to you? Was that why you were crying?"

"No, I didn't tell him but I was going to," the brunette sighed and started explaining. "That day I was going to see the doctor with Louis, remember?" Serena nodded. "We were going there, when Louis was called and he left because he had some very important work to do."

"He left you?" Serena asked. That was ridiculous. How could he leave her? What kind of a man he was? What was more important than his… well, not actually his child but as far as he's concerned the baby was a true Grimaldi heir.

"He did and I was alone, but then I met Chuck. He offered to come with me."

"And?"

"I accepted the offer," Blair said. "He was so nice the whole time and on the ride home I decided to tell him the truth but then he said something about us being friends and I… You can't tell your friend that you're pregnant with his child!" Blair whispered the last sentence.

"B," Serena began not knowing what to say. Her best friend was so wrong, thinking Chuck didn't want her. "He didn't mean it."

"Don't tell me what he did or did not mean, Serena! I know what he said, I was there," Blair said sadly.

"Blair, you have to listen to me. He-"

"Enough, Serena!" the brunette cut her off. "Stop talking about him!"

"But-"

"No 'but's!"

Blair looked at Serena and if looks could kill, the blond would have been dead by now. After a few moments of silence, Blair spoke with a calm voice, "Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna try those shoes on."

* * *

When the two got in Waldorf's penthouse, Blair was feeling very tired and went to sleep, leaving Serena alone, who used the opportunity to call Nate. She knew that it was not actually her business and she didn't want to mess up in Blair's own stuff, but she couldn't just let her best friend's and her step-brother's happiness go away.

She was expecting to be sent to voice mail but after the third ring she heard a 'Hello?'

"Hi, Nate," she spoke. "I need to talk to you."

"_Of course_," was his answer. "_What is it?_"

"It's not something that we can discuss over the phone."

"_Is it about Chuck?_"

"Yeah, sort of."

"_I'm at the 'Empire' now. Chuck's out. You come here and we can talk._"

"Yeah, that would be great. See you in twenty. Bye!"

"_Bye._"

* * *

"Nate?" Serena called when she stepped out of the elevator and into the suite in the 'Empire'.

"I'm here," Nate said as he exited his bedroom and closed the door. "Let's sit and you'll tell me everything," he said as he motioned towards the sofa.

Serena sat down and sighed. "I'm really sorry for disturbing you, but this is really important."

"Don't worry. Just tell me. You said it was something about Chuck?"

"Yeah, it's… Ten days ago, I found out something that…" she thought before she continued. "Something about Blair that Chuck should know."

"What is it?" he asked.

"I can't tell you. I can't tell him, either. I promised Blair that I wouldn't tell anyone," Serena shook her head.

"Then why are we having this conversation?"

"Blair promised that she would tell him. Last week they met and she was going to tell him but then he…" She couldn't continue because Nate interrupted her.

"That's what he was talking about!" he said and Serena gave him a questionable look. "Chuck said that he met Blair and she said that she wanted to tell him something but then didn't tell him anything," he explained.

"She was going to tell him something concerning their relationship, but he said that they were friends. You know what happened next."

Nate nodded in response.

"I don't want to mess with this thing, but… It's about them and their happiness. He said he loved her. She told me that she loved him. It's just…"

"So, you want me to talk to him?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, I mean he would listen to you – you're his best friend."

Suddenly they heard a 'ding' and turned to see Chuck coming out of the elevator.

"Maybe we can both talk to him," Nate said and gave his friend a sign to go to them.

"Nathaniel!" Chuck greeted. "Hi, sis," he turned towards Serena.

"Hi, Chuck," she responded. "Sit. We have something to talk to you."

* * *

It was nine o'clock in the evening and Blair was in her room. She had woken up an hour ago and then had called Louis, who was in Washington. After that she took a shower.

She was still in her purple silky robe when she heard a knock on her door. Thinking that it was Dorota, she said, "Come in."

The door opened and the person who she least expected to be there, came in.

"Chuck?"

* * *

**So, I know it wasn't one of my best chapters, but it's 1 a.m. here. I am really tired but I will be visiting my grandparents for the next ten days and I won't be able to write and I just had to write this now so that you guys don't wait like forever. **

**Perhaps I should stop rambling because I'm sure I'm saying absolute crap xD**

**However, there's a part of me that is wishing that you liked the chapter and don't think it's all that awful, so please let me know in your reviews what do you think.**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**_"The Wrong Prince"_**

**_Chapter 7_**

"Chuck?" Blair gasped in surprise when the door opened.

"Blair," he said and reached for her but she stepped back. She was still upset with him and didn't want to get hurt once again.

"Why are you here?" she asked coldly, hiding behind the invisible wall she had put up around herself. "I thought 'friends' didn't pay each other such late visits."

"I had promised myself to stay away from you," he confessed as he looked down. "But now I see I was wrong," he added and looked her in the eyes. She couldn't say anything and he used the moment to take her hand and continue, "I don't care that Louis is the father of your baby. You should be with me!"

She turned at his words and walked to the windows, her back still facing him. He followed her and stood behind her as he spoke, "I love you and I will love your baby as if it's my own."

That's when she turned around and looked at him. Her big doe eyes were filled with tears. It was all too much for her. He wasn't here to hurt her, he was here to tell her he loved her and he would literally do everything for her. And she was keeping such a big secret from him…

"Blair-"

"The baby _is_ yours," she said through her sobs. She looked at him but he didn't say anything, just stared at her speechless. She tried to explain herself, "I lied to you because… I don't know why… I… Maybe because I saw that picture of you and Monkey and I thought that you would abandon our child and then he or she would have to live without a father and I just…" she stopped for a second to catch a tear strolling down her cheek and then continued, "Then, last week in your limo I tried to tell you but you said that we were just friends and I-"

She couldn't continue because Chuck had his lips pressed against hers in a passionate kiss, which lasted for what seemed to them a life time. When they finally pulled away for air she asked breathlessly, "Aren't you mad at me?"

"No!" he replied "Why would I be mad at you?" he asked but didn't really give her the chance to answer. "You are with my child… our child! There's a part of me living inside of you," he said with a huge grin on his face while he laid his hand on her belly. She looked into his amber eyes, which, to her, were windows to his soul. He really wasn't mad at her. 'Why?' she thought. 'What was I doing with that prince when I have the love of my life standing before me and over the moon that he's going to be a father?'

With those thoughts she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

The next morning Blair woke up in Chuck's strong arms. He was still sound asleep and so adorable. His features were peaceful but there was a light smile on his handsome face. She couldn't leave the bed because she didn't want to wake him up. So, she just lied there with her head on his bare chest until he finally woke up.

"Good morning, beautiful," he then said and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"Good morning," she answered against his lips.

They kissed each other for a few minutes but then he asked, "So, what's next?"

"I don't know," she replied with a sigh. "I have no idea what should I do… I… Perhaps I should start by telling Louis. Speaking of, you never told me how you knew he wasn't here."

"Serena told me," Chuck smirked.

"I guess my dear best friend's abilities to mess up in other people's business are not all that bad after all," she giggled and pecked his lips.

Their moment was interrupted by her cell-phone. Chuck handed it to her, frowning and when Blair took the mobile device and saw the caller's ID, she understood why – it was Louis.

"Hi," she answered her phone.

"_Good morning, my love,"_ Louis greeted. _"What are you doing?"_

"I just woke up."

"_Good,"_ he said. _"I'm on the plane now and I'll be in New York soon. I have a surprise for you!"_

"Oh, really?" Blair asked.

"_Yes. And I'm sure you'll love it!"_

"Well, I'm looking forward to seeing it, then," she said hesitantly.

"_And I'm looking forward to seeing you. I'll see you at noon. Goodbye, my love!"_

"Goodbye!" she said and hung up.

Chuck looked at her with surprise. "Why didn't you…?"

"I couldn't tell him something like that over the phone! And besides he said that he had a surprise for me. It would have been so cruel if I told him like that," Blair pouted.

"Yeah, and it wasn't cruel at all to lie to me from the very beginning," Chuck stated.

"Chuck, please! If we tell him the right way I'm sure he'd understand," she said. "Please, don't be angry with me!"

He silenced for a second and then said, "Okay."

She grinned. "Thank you," she said and hugged him. "I love you!"

"I love you, too," he answered and kissed the top of her head. "Now, we should go down for breakfast."

"I don't really feel like-"

"No," he cut her off. "You have to eat."

"I was going to say that I don't really feel like going downstairs and would prefer having breakfast here."

"Oh."

"So, could you please go and tell Dorota?" Blair asked but saw the expression on his face. "Dorota is okay. She is completely loyal to me and knew about this from the very beginning. Not that I told her, but she found out herself but never told anyone."

"Fine," he finally said after a few moments of staring into each other's eyes. "You go take a shower."

* * *

An hour later Chuck and Blair were finishing their breakfast. She was still in her robe while he had put on his trousers and his shirt. After Chuck's cell-phone rang three times because of some business issues, they decided to switch off their mobiles so that no one could disturb them.

He was just putting a piece of croissant into her mouth when the door opened and Dorota rushed in.

"Miss Blair! Miss Blair!" the maid called her mistress with worry in her voice.

"What is it, Dorota?" Blair asked annoyed.

"The Prince called and said that he has just arrived at the airport. He tell me to tell you to get ready for lunch," the other woman replied quickly.

"Oh, God," Blair gasped. "Thank you, Dorota. You're dismissed."

Dorota quickly turned and walked out of the room, closing the door.

"What shall we-" Chuck began but Blair cut him off.

"You should go."

"But-" he protested but stopped himself. Blair was right. They didn't need to rush things if they wanted everything to be OK. He couldn't let himself be the jealous Basstard he always had been and ruin their chance of happiness. He only nodded and Blair understood him immediately. Chuck gave her a kiss on the lips and whispered into her ear, "I love you!"

He then rose from the bed and buttoned the highest buttons of his shirt. As he put his coat on and buttoned in, too, he said, "Call me when you finish."

She nodded and sent him a flying kiss. He smirked and left the room, being the happiest person in the world, now that he knew that he was going to be a father.

* * *

Blair was staring at her reflection in the floor-length mirror. She was wearing a light purple dress with white flowers and a pair of matching white Louboutin heels. Her hair was cascading down her shoulders.

She frowned. She wasn't pretty much in mood. Having lunch with Louis instead of spending the day with Chuck? Duh… And was it one or two days ago when she was trying to ignore him and not meet him? God, she was a strange person…

"Miss Blair!" Dorota's voice interrupted her thoughts. The maid appeared at the door frame and Blair nodded her to come inside. Dorota closed the door after herself and spoke, "Miss Blair, the Prince is here."

Blair let out a sigh and turned to face her maid.

"Miss Blair, what will you do?"

"As a beginning, I will go down and meet Louis. After that – I have no idea," she answered and took her purse. She was going to open the door when Dorota said, "Miss Blair, I am very happy about you and Mr. Chuck."

Blair turned and a smile spread across her face at the mention of Chuck, "Me too."

With those words, she went out of the room and straight downstairs. Louis was waiting for her with a bouquet of white peonies. She wanted to frown because everyone knew that she loved the peonies when they were pink but she restrained herself in attempt to keep her secret safe a little bit longer.

"Hello, my love," he greeted.

"Hi," she greeted back and took the flowers from him. "Thank you," she said.

He kissed her and she kissed him back unwillingly. The only thing in her mind now was the thought that she was going to stop playing this charade very soon… or at least she thought so.

* * *

Chuck entered his suite in the 'Empire' and immediately sat on the couch. His mind was filled with thousands of thoughts and emotions. At first he was mad at Blair for lying to him but he somehow understood her – he had hurt her so much and he was actually and awfully unreliable person. And besides, she had tried to tell him but he, the idiot, had told her that they were just friends and ruined everything. So, he didn't blame her at all. He was now so happy that he could think about was their happy future.

"Hey," he heard Serena's voice. He looked at her and saw that she was wearing one of Nate's shirts. And on top of that she had just come out of his room.

"Sis, what are you still doing here?" Chuck asked with a joke in his voice.

"I decided to stay since I assumed that you and Blair would be busy," she answered with a smirk and sat on the couch opposite of her step-brother.

"I see you and Nate didn't waste your time, either," Chuck and she only smiled wider and more devilish.

"I don't think we're here to discuss my personal life, but no, we didn't," she said, confirming Chuck's words. "However, how did thinks with Blair go? Did she…?"

"Yes, she told me," he admitted. "I feel strangely happy, you know – now that I know that I'm going to be a father… She will tell Louis and then we will… Well, I don't what we'll do but… yeah, you got the idea."

"I am so happy for you, guys!" Serena exclaimed.

"Yeah, me too," he said. "But can I ask you for a favour?" Serena only nodded in response. "Don't tell Nate about that until Blair tells Louis. He is still working in the 'Spectator' and something might slip out of his mouth. I don't want things to get more complicated than they are right now."

"It's okay. I won't tell him," Serena nodded and smiled. "You have my word."

* * *

Blair and Louis were in his limo, heading to her favourite restaurant. He had his left arm around her shoulder and honestly she was feeling very uncomfortable. She couldn't stop thinking about what she was going to tell him at lunch. Because she had decided to end this. She couldn't stand the fact that she would have to be away from Chuck any longer. She knew this was the right thing to do.

"What are you thinking about?" Louis asked her, noticing that she was absentminded.

"Nothing," she lied and faked a smile.

"Are you anxious to see your surprise?"

"Yes," she lied again. She couldn't think about the stupid surprise now.

"That's good," Louis said. "Because we're here."

The door was opened for them and they got out of the car. They then entered the restaurant and Blair asked him, trying to sound interested, "What is it? The surprise, I mean."

He only smiled and led her to a table in the corner where was sitting no other then…

"Beatrice?" Blair asked in shock.

"She's your surprise!" Louis said, smiling widely. "I will be busy this week and you'll need someone to keep you company while Serena's at work. So, here she is!"

Blair was staring at the smiling brother and sister as if they were aliens. That wasn't part of her plan… Definitely not part of her plan.

"Isn't it wonderful? We'll spend some time together like the sisters-in-law we'll be very soon!" Beatrice exclaimed.

"Sure," Blair tried to fake a smile herself and sat down opposite of Beatrice.

"So, how are things with the baby?"

* * *

Chuck was sitting on the couch in his suite with his laptop. Serena and Nate had left for a walk in Central Park and he was left alone. He was now searching information about raising babies in the Internet. He was wondering if his child was going to be a girl or a boy when his cell-phone rang. He smiled at the caller ID – it was Blair.

"Hello, beautiful!" he spoke into the phone.

"Hello, Chuck," she said sweetly but there was worry in her voice and he felt it.

"What is it?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"We have a very big problem," she said. "Beatrice is here."

"What?"

"She was supposed to be my great surprise," Blair explained.

"But that is…" Chuck began not knowing what to say. Beatrice Grimaldi being here was going to ruin everything before they even started building it. "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know," Blair sighed. "She will be sleeping at a hotel, thankfully, because Louis said that if she came home too there would be too many people and that would get me nervous. If you ask me, the whole Grimaldi family, Louis including, is freaking me out but…" she sighed deeply. "However, that means that we'll have to slow things down. She'll be here only for a week and then she'll go back to Monaco, so it won't be all that long, after all," she said, begging him.

He silenced for ten seconds and then said, "Well, we've been through everything so one week won't be such a big deal, right?"

* * *

**So, I really really hope that satisfies all of you. I told you she was going to tell him soon. Well, it actually turned out to be not soon enough because I just started learning Deutsch and it consumes almost all of my time (but it's absolutely great language, no matter what :D). **

**So, here is how things are going to be: this week I put up this chapter of TWP and next week I'll do my best to update TPT. I have a few ideas for new GG and TVD fics but first I'll finish at least one of my on-going stories :D, which means that sometime around Christmas you can expect a brand new Chair fanfiction!**

**However, let me know what you think of this chapter in your reviews and please check out my story "An Affair To Die For". It's a crossover between Castle and Gossip Girl and if you guys are interested in it, there will be a lot of Chair scenes in the future chapters.**

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**_"The Wrong Prince"_**

**_Chapter 8_**

"Oh, shit," Blair said as she looked at her phone.

"What's wrong?" Chuck quickly asked and put his hands on her shoulder. He was sitting behind her on her bed.

"It's Serena," she said. "Her boss called her. They have an emergency. I just don't know what kind of an emergency can there be in Serena's job but however, the point is that she won't be able to keep Beatrice out for more than thirty more minutes."

She sighed and turned to face him.

"I'm sorry," Blair said.

"It's okay. Don't worry," Chuck answered as he swallowed his anger and caressed her cheek. "You and our child are more important than everything. And besides it's only today and tomorrow left and Beatrice will be gone and then we'll be able to live normal again."

Blair smiled. For the past five days she had been using Serena or Dorota to keep Louis' sister occupied so that she and Chuck could see each other. Usually they didn't have more than an hour time but today Serena had promised to go shopping with Beatrice for the whole morning since it was Saturday, her free day, but things didn't go as planned.

"I'll walk you out," said Blair as Chuck rose from the bed and put his coat on and took a pair of sunglasses and a hat from the nightstand.

They went out of the room and down the stairs. The penthouse was completely empty if we didn't count Dorota who was making lunch in the kitchen. Louis had work, Beatrice was still out and Eleanor and Cyrus had been in Paris for two weeks now.

They were almost at the elevator when Chuck stopped and turned Blair to him. He kissed her and then said, "I love you!"

"I love you, too," she responded.

He put his hand on her belly and said, "Don't worry, little baby. Daddy will be back soon."

Blair giggled and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Less than a minute later, Chuck pulled away and said, "I should really go now, if you don't want Beatrice to find us on the table… or the couch or-"

"Oh, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you," Blair interrupted him with a huge grin. "By the way, tonight's the party Beatrice is throwing me. Will you be attending?"

"For you – always. But I still don't understand how did you even let her do this?"

"I didn't," she replied. "But she took the things in her hands and I just don't know what to do. I mean – she's throwing me a party and it's like literally telling the whole world that her brother is the child's father. Which he's not!"

"Don't worry! Everything will be fine," Chuck caressed her shoulder in attempt to comfort his beloved.

"How do you know?"

"I just know. Trust me," he smiled and she did the same. "Well, I guess see you tonight," he added with a smirk and put on the sunglasses and the hat on, which made Blair laugh - she knew he was doing it only in attempt not to be recognized and Gossip Girl to post a blast about how he was leaving the Waldorf residence, but she still found it extremely funny.

"Bye," she said through her giggles and sent him a flying kiss before he got into the elevator.

* * *

Chuck entered the 'Empire' and tiredly took off the sunglasses and the hat. He walked from Blair's apartment to his hotel because he didn't want his limo to be seen. This whole charade was pissing him totally off. He had said that a week couldn't possibly be such a big deal but now he was regretting his words. He couldn't stand the fact that at night Blair slept next to another man, that this other man could hug her and kiss her in public, like Chuck himself still couldn't. He just couldn't wait until Beatrice was gone and they told Louis. Then everything would be different…

"Hey, man, where have you been?" Nate's voice made him realize that he was already in his suite.

"I was out for a walk," Chuck answered calmly, his poker face on, as he looked at his sitting on the couch best friend. "I think the question is why you are here?"

"Diana found out about my… thing with Serena and kicked me out of the 'Spectator'."

"Well, now you know she only used you," Chuck said with relief. He could now finally tell his best friend the big news. He didn't have to hide anymore.

"Not past tense, Chuck. You know the whole royal-wedding-thing is the biggest hit right now."

Chuck nodded.

"Diana knows I'm close with Blair and wants me to dig some dirty secrets about her and Louis's relationship and if I do, then she'll take me back at work."

Those words broke Chuck's moment of relief.

"But I would never do something like that to Blair. Not after what Dan wrote. It will be too much for her. And besides what should I write about anyway?"

Chuck smirked a little, remembering the lies he had made up for in front of his best friend – how Blair didn't really want to tell him anything and it was only about the hormones just like the blonde had suspected, how Serena didn't get the information she had the right way and so on and so on, at least until everything with Louis was cool.

"Diana wants a hit, not just a Gossip-Girl-like article," Nate said and threw his hands up in the air. "I've lost this job forever. I admit I liked it," he said but when he saw the smirk on his friend's face he stopped and said, "Why are you smiling?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," Chuck defended himself. His best friend just had no idea what kind of a sensation he had up his sleeve.

* * *

Blair was sitting on one of the sofas in the huge living room when the elevator dinged and Beatrice Grimaldi entered the penthouse.

"Blair," she said, "are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, much better," Blair replied. "I'm so sorry I couldn't come with you and Serena," she faked an apology.

"Lately you haven't been alright very often. Today, yesterday… Are you sure everything is okay with the baby? We want our little Grimaldi heir to be strong and healthy, right?"

Blair sighed. She had told Beatrice that she wasn't feeling well just as she did yesterday. However, she immediately made it even with the princess, "Trust me, he or she is perfectly fine. I don't know for you, Grimaldis, but we, the Waldorfs, are real fighters. Nothing can take us down!" she said with a satisfied smirk.

"Well," Beatrice began not quite knowing what to say, "I'm… glad to hear that. After all you have to enjoy your party tonight."

"Oh, I will!"

Before Blair could say anything more, Dorota appeared.

"Lunch is ready, Miss Blair."

"Thank you, Dorota," she smiled and rose from the couch. "Aren't you coming?" she then turned to Beatrice who barely smiled in response and stood up.

They walked to the dining room and took their seats at the table. Dorota put the plates in front of them and Blair smiled bitter-sweetly. Beatrice had seemed nice to her, at least until she showed her mother the article about Blair and Chuck on Gossip Girl. Right now Blair wanted to strangle her not only because of that, but also because she was the only obstacle standing in front of her and Chuck's happily ever after.

They had their lunch in silence. When Beatrice finished her desert she turned to Blair and spoke, "I feel a little exhausted after the tour around the shops Serena and I made. I'll go in my room to have a rest. I want to be refreshed for tonight. Excuse me."

That said she stood up from the chair and left Blair alone in the dining room. She rushed up the stairs but instead of entering the first room, the guest one, she looked around making sure no one was observing and kept going down the corridor and entered the fourth one.

* * *

Meanwhile in the dining room, Blair was talking with her maid.

"Miss Blair, you should calm down," Dorota said and placed a cup of relaxing tee in front of her mistress.

"Calm down? Dorota, that woman is driving me insane!"

"Miss Blair, please!" the maid pleaded. "You need to relax now. Just don't think about her. Instead," Dorota raised her hands in the air, "think about how are you and Mr. Chuck," she mouthed that last name, "will name your child!"

"But we still don't know if it's a boy or a girl! The appointment with the doctor is on Monday and that's when we are to find out. We'll go together. God, I'm so excited! I can't believe that in two days we are to know if we'll have a boy or a girl! I can't wait! You know, at first I so much wanted it to be a boy but now I'm not sure. I mean…"

Dorota smiled and let her mistress continue her rambling. She wanted Blair to be relaxed and thinking of positive things. She had actually accomplished her mission, even though she now had to listen to Blair's rambling about babies, boys, girls, names and so on and so on. But it was worth it.

* * *

Half an hour later Serena came home.

"B!" she called as she entered the penthouse.

"In the dining room!" Blair shouted and Serena followed her voice.

"Hey, how are you?" the blond asked as she bent to give her best friend a kiss on the cheek.

"I've been better," said the brunette who had finished her baby-themed rambling ten minutes ago and was now as distressed as before it. "Beatrice is driving me nuts!"

"Tell me something I don't know!" Serena laughed. "However, I dealt with that thing in the office and now my afternoon is free. Wanna go out for a walk in Central Park?"

"Sure. It will distract me for a while," her friend replied and stood up from her chair. "I'll just take my purse."

She crossed the living room and just in front of the steps she met Dorota.

"Dorota, Serena and I will go out for a walk," she informed the maid.

"Very good, Miss Blair! I'll get your coat."

"No need, Dorota. The weather is pretty warm," Blair said and was right. For the end of September it was practically hot. "I'll just take my purse."

With those words she went upstairs and walked down the corridor. Before she entered her room, the _fourth_ one in the corridor, she heard the noise of a closing door. She looked around but didn't saw anyone. She shrugged her shoulders and entered her room. Her purse was peacefully lying on the nightstand. She went to take it and saw that it was open. She wondered if she had left it this way. But maybe she had, she thought. They had been really crazy days for her lately. Without a hesitation she took the purse and went downstairs to meet Serena in front of the elevator.

* * *

"Isn't she cute?" Blair asked as a little red-head ran past the bench she and Serena were sitting on. "And he," she added when a woman strolled down the park with a baby-carriage. In it was sitting a cute blond boy, who was clapping his little hands, "he's so sweet!"

"They both are," her friend agreed.

"I hope my child is at least as cute as them," the brunette said and lay a hand on her belly.

"Trust me, B – he or she will be more than adorable," Serena said. "Speaking of, I now remember I haven't asked you if you want a boy or a girl."

"Honestly I don't know," Blair answered as she had previously told Dorota but now in a less overexcited, more calmed way. "At first, when I thought that I was going to be with Louis, I was sure I wanted a boy."

"Why?" Serena asked.

"Most of all, I wanted to have a boy because this way a part of Chuck would always be next to me. I mean, not that if it was a girl it wouldn't be so, too, but… The boy would actually resemble his father so much more than the girl, right? However, now that I'm with Chuck… or most certainly that I will be with Chuck, I don't know. All I want for our child is he or she to be strong, healthy and cute. Definitely cute," she laughed. "Everything else will set up."

"You'll be a great mother, B!" Serena said listening how her friend speaks.

"I really hope so!"

"You will. And Chuck will be a great father."

Blair smiled.

"Oh, and B," Serena said, "I want you to know that I really really hope for you and Chuck!"

"Thank you, S!" Blair said and hugged her best friend.

"I know you'll never believe me, but even though there were times that I wasn't the biggest fan of Chuck, I was always… or at least most of the time, fan of Chair!"

"Fan of Chair?" the brunette asked in surprise. "You were fan of some furniture? And what does that have to do with me and Chuck?"

"Chuck and Blair – Chair," Serena explained and laughed.

"Chair?! Chair?" Blair asked. "Like… like a chair? Serena, stop being ridiculous!"

Both girls laughed and continued their chat.

* * *

When two hours later the girls came back in the Waldorf penthouse Beatrice was waiting for them in the living room, already dressed for the party, while the caterers were strolling around, caring flowers and champagne.

"Blair! I can see that you are clearly feeling better now," Beatrice told Blair.

"As a matter of fact, yes. A walk with my best friend always makes me feel better. Sorry, we didn't tell you that we're going out, but we didn't want to disturb you," Blair said sweetly. "Oh, by the way Louis called and said that he'll be a bit late. However, if you'll excuse us we have to get ready for the party."

* * *

After half an hour Serena and Blair were ready and went back downstairs. The minute Blair got in the living room, she found that the caterers were completely unaware of what they were doing. At least in her opinion.

"The peonies shouldn't be there!", "Didn't Dorota tell you where to put those?", "Who even hired you?" were only few of the many angry shouts from Blair.

Shouting made Blair feel in control of the situation and made her think in a more relaxed way for that stupid party she didn't even want and after twenty minutes of shouting she was as peaceful as a lamb. And thank God, because the guests began to arrive.

She greeted them all with a smile. They asked about Louis' whereabouts and she simply said that he's on his way. He still hadn't showed up when she saw Chuck in the corner with an empty glass of champagne. She went to him and said, "Hey! You're here!"

"As I said before – for you always," he replied in a lower sad tone. "Where's Louis?"

"He's running late. But, hey… What's the matter with you?" she asked when she saw that she wasn't talking with the same person as in the morning. Something about him was different.

"Nothing. I'm just wondering how he can be running late when a beautiful woman like you is waiting for him." Chuck asked a bit angry.

"Chuck, since when do you care if he's here or not?"

"I do care, Blair! Because he has the chance to be with you, no matter whose sister is in town, no matter how much people are looking. He has the chance that I still don't have and he doesn't appreciate it. You know, I'm sick of this whole charade, Blair!"

Blair tried to calm him down but then she heard Beatrice's voice, "Louis, you are finally here!" and went to greet her still-fiancé. When she did that, she looked around the room for Chuck and found him in the same corner with a new glass of champagne and bliss of anger in his deep amber eyes.

An hour later, in eight o'clock exactly, Beatrice made the guests silence for a few moments.

"I'd like to make a toast to my brother, Louis Grimaldi, his lovely fiancé Blair and their expected child! To the happy couple!" she raised her glass as the same did everyone in the room.

Suddenly everyone's cell-phones started dinging. Blair took hers out of the pocket of her dress and started reading.

___e-blast #3548  
_

___This' just in right from **B**'s party:  
_

_A toast to the happy royal couple and their expected royal child? Not exactly._

_It turns out that the baby **B**'s carrying isn't royal at all… Unless, of course, you consider **Chuck Bass** and **Blair Waldorf** – the King and Queen of Scandal._

_xoxo_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I really hope you liked it. Sorry for the hiatus and I hope this makes up for it! Leave me a review and tell me what you think about it ;) **

**TPT's new chapter's in the making and will be up soon.  
**

**Hope you had a very merry Christmas! I wish you all the best in the new 2013!  
**

**xoxo  
**

**MissElena99  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**_"The Wrong Prince"  
_**

_**Chapter 9**  
_

_Previously on "The Wrong Prince":_

_e-blast #3548_

_This' just in right from __**B**__'s party:_

_A toast to the happy royal couple and their expected royal child? Not exactly._

_It turns out that the baby __**B**__'s carrying isn't royal at all… Unless, of course, you consider __**Chuck Bass**__ and __**Blair Waldorf**__ – the King and Queen of Scandal._

_xoxo_

_Gossip Girl_

Blair looked around the salon. Everyone was gaping and things like "What?"; "That can't be true!", "OMG!" could be heard from the crowd. She searched it for a particular someone and soon found him still standing in the corner with his amber eyes, slightly darkened. Suddenly a thought hit her. _"No!"_ her mind screamed. _"This can't be true. This isn't… This…"_

"This isn't true!" Louis said loud for everyone to hear. "Is it, Blair?"

She thought for a second and looked again at Chuck, who just stared at her, as if telling her _"Tell him! Tell everyone the truth!"_. And that's when she knew…

"No! Of course it's not true," she stated and saw Chuck shaking his head and walking to one of the rooms. "Gossip Girl is wrong! It's not the first time that happens," she added and faked a nervous smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me…"

"B!" she heard Serena call her as she walked past her but she paid her friend no attention. She stormed through the salon and entered the room Chuck just had walked in and closed the door.

"How could you?" he asked her angrily.

"How could I? How could _you_?"

"Me? Blair, it was not me who lied to everyone just seconds ago!"

"So, that really was your goal, wasn't it?" Blair asked unbelievingly. "To send Gossip Girl a blast and force me to tell everyone?"

"Blair, you're not making any sense. You think that I sent the blast?"

"No. Definitely not! After all, there's such a long list of suspects!" Blair said sarcastically. "You and Serena were the only ones who knew about that!"

"And that automatically makes me guilty?!"

"It wasn't Serena. Today she said that she was hoping for us. And she better than anyone knows that when you're hoping for someone, you'd better not sent Gossip Girl blasts about them. And besides, it wasn't her who was all moody and angry tonight, saying that she's "sick of this whole charade"! You said, I quote. And let me remind you that you have the tendency to write to Gossip Girl whenever I try to hide something and that's not in your benefit!" she spat remembering what happened in their junior year when Chuck wrote about their "little" affair.

"But Blair it wasn't me! I-"

"How dare you?" Blair cut him off. "How dare you stand here and lie in my face?"

"For the last time, Blair – it wasn't me who sent the blast! I'm not lying! I promise!"

"Your promise means nothing to me," Blair said and wiped the tears that had begun to stroll down her face. She turned her back to him and exited the room, only to face Nate and Serena.

"Great!" she mumbled. Nate finding out was just what she needed. "How long have you been here?"

"We just came," Serena explained. "I wanted to be sure that everything's alright with you."

"Well, it's not," Blair tried to smile but failed. "I need you to come with me, S."

Serena nodded and looked up to Nate who said, "I want to talk with Chuck for a second," and entered the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Chuck hit the wall with his fist, his mind clouded by anger. How could Blair not believe him? He was damn sure that it was not Serena but it wasn't him either. But then who?

Suddenly Nate entered the room and interrupted Chuck's moment of mental fight.

"Nathaniel," he said, "what are you doing here?"

"Telling you to be ashamed of yourself!"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"About the Gossip Girl blast. I accidentally overheard your conversation with Blair. How could you make something like that up?" Nate asked with disgust in his eyes.

"If you overhead our conversation, then you'd know that the blast was true," Chuck tried to sound calmly.

"All I heard was you convincing her that it wasn't you and she telling you that your promise means nothing to her."

"You heard nothing, Nathaniel!" said Chuck slightly raised his voice. "It is true. Blair told me last week but we didn't tell you because you were still working at 'The Spectator' and-"

"Stop it, Chuck!" Nate cut him off. "You didn't have the decency to tell her but how come you don't have the decency to confess that you're guilty to me – your best friend, instead of making up this shit? I just… I thought that you were a new man, but obviously I was wrong!"

That said, Nate left the room.

* * *

Serena and Blair took the back stairs case because they wanted to avoid the crowd in the salon. Serena informed her that Louis had told everyone Dorota will walk them out but Blair still didn't want to face anyone, not even Louis. Especially not Louis.

They went in Blair's room. Serena sat on the bed while Blair made sure that the hallway was empty and closed the door.

She then faced her best friend and the tears began to stroll down her face.

"B!" Serena exclaimed and stood up to hug Blair. "Hey! Shhh…"

"I can't believe he did this!" the brunette mumbled through her sobs.

"You really think Chuck did that?" Serena asked still not letting go of her friend.

"He was the only one who knew except for you. And it wasn't you, was it?" she pulled away to look at the blond.

Before Serena had any chance to reply, a slight knock on the door was heard and then Louis' voice followed, "Blair! Are you in there?"

Blair looked horrified towards Serena. "I can't," she mouthed.

The blond nodded and walked to the door. She exited the room to talk with Louis and left Blair alone.

A couple of minutes later she came back in to face Blair who was sitting on the chair before her vanity, wiping away her tears. Serena went to the bed, sit there and pulled a pillow to her lap and gestured to Blair, who got herself there too and lay her head on the pillow, just like old times.

"Louis and Beatrice will be staying at a hotel tonight," Serena informed. "He said that he'll let you lick your wounds in peace."

"Thank God!" Blair said, wiping the remaining of her tears. "But you still didn't answer my question – it wasn't you, right?" she tilted her head so that her eyes met Serena's.

"No," her best friend replied. "But I don't think Chuck would do that either."

"You and he were the only ones that knew," Blair insisted again. "It wasn't you, so who's left? At least now I don't have to deal with how Louis might take the truth because he never has to know. I'll stay with him. I can't be with someone who is constantly hurting and betraying me," she began to sob again. "You know, that was perhaps the main reason I didn't tell Chuck at first. I love him but… Every time I believe him he… he just breaks my heart like… like it means nothing to him. First, he left me go to Spain alone because of the skanky interior designer, then it took him a year to tell me he loved me, he sent me for a hotel and now that…"

Serena sighed. She truly didn't want to believe that her step-brother was capable of doing that again, but maybe he was. She caressed her friend's locks and whispered, "Everything is going to be alright."

* * *

The next morning Serena called Chuck and told him to meet her at the Met steps. She left the still very miserable Blair with Dorota and headed there. When she reached the steps Chuck was already waiting for her in his limo. She opened the door and sat on one of the leather seats.

"Thanks for coming," she said.

"Welcome, but I just don't get it, sis," he replied. "Why meet me here?"

"I didn't come here to answer your questions but to ask my own and you'd better answer them if you still want your chance with Blair. So, was it you?"

"If you're asking about the blast – no, for the umpteenth time! Why doesn't anyone believe me?"

"Chuck, I believe you. But why does Blair think that it was you?"

"It wasn't you, so it automatically makes me guilty. Unless, of course, it _was_ you."

"It wasn't me, Chuck. But if it wasn't you either, then who did it?"

Chuck silenced for a second and then said, "Didn't little Eric and his boyfriend break into Gossip Girl's system by the time we graduated high school?"

"They… They did!" Serena said.

"If they had the access to where the messages and their senders are kept and if he still has the password maybe we'll be able to find out who was the one that sent the blast," Chuck said with glam in his amber eyes.

"And proof to Blair that it wasn't you," Serena finished. "I'll call him."

She took her phone out of her purse and dialed her brother's number.

"Come on, pick up," she mumbled and after the third rind she heard her brother's voice.

"_Serena, hi!" _

"Eric, I… I need a big favour," she said and not giving him the chance to say a thing she continued, "Remember how you and Jonathan broke into Gossip Girl's system? Were you able to see who sent the blasts?"

"_Yes, but-"_

"That's great! Please tell me you still have the password," Serena pleaded.

"_Well, it must be somewhere on my old computer but it's in mom's penthouse. I bought a new one when I went to college."_

"OK. Thanks," Serena responded. "I'll call you later."

She turned to Chuck, "So, things will work out but I have to go to mom's penthouse."

"Want a ride?"

"Yes, that'd be good."

* * *

"Serena, what a lovely surprise!" Lily exclaimed as her daughter entered her penthouse.

"Hi, mom!" Serena greeted and placed a kiss on her mother's cheek.

"How's Blair?" the older woman asked. "I heard that she denied the blast being true but it's still too much!"

"She's holding up," the other nodded. "Mom, I have to go check something on Eric's old computer. It's very important."

"There's no problem, Serena. It's in his room."

"OK, thanks."

Twenty minutes later Serena spoke into her mobile phone, "I'm in!"

Eric had been giving her instructions how to break into the system and she finally did it.

"_Now, just find the blast you need and you're ready,"_ Eric said.

"Thank you, so much!" Serena replied.

"_You're welcome. Bye, Serena."_

"Bye! I love you."

She hung up and concentrated on the information before her. She scrolled down a bit and found the message. It was sent at 15:34 yesterday.

"Oh, God!" Serena gasped when she saw who was the one that sent the blast.

* * *

"Blair!" Serena said as she entered her friend's penthouse and saw her sitting on one of the sofas. "I have something you might want to see."

That said, Serena took Eric's laptop out of the bag she was caring and opened it. She sat next to Blair and entered Gossip Girl's system once again.

"What's that?" Blair asked.

"Remember how Eric broke into Gossip Girl? He gave me the password," Serena explained. "It wasn't Chuck who sent the blast."

She turned the laptop to her friend so that she could see more clearly.

"It was Beatrice?" Blair asked in shock. "And I thought that it was Chuck because of that royal bitch?! Oh, my God!"

Blair stood up and started pacing the room.

"He swore it was not him," she said, "and I didn't believe him! How can I be so stupid? He… He must hate me now!"

"He doesn't," Serena said. "He loves you and he wants to be with you!"

"Then I… I should go and talk with him… I…" Blair tried to get her thoughts back in her head. "Dorota!" she shouted.

"Yes, Miss Blair," the maid appeared immediately.

"Call the car service. I have somewhere to go!"

* * *

Eleanor Waldorf was at the airport. Her and Cyrus' flight from Paris to New York had landed ten minutes ago.

During the flight she couldn't stop but think about the mess her daughter had gotten herself into.

They were at Passport Control when her cell-phone rang.

"Eleanor Waldorf speaking."

Suddenly her face got white as sheet.

* * *

Chuck was at the 'Empire' alone when his cell rang. The display was saying that it was Serena.

"Hi, sis," he spoke.

For a few seconds he couldn't hear anything except from his step-sister's sobbing.

"Serena, is everything alright?" he asked very worried.

She tried to calm herself and spoke, "Eleanor called. Blair's been in a car-crash."

* * *

**I know this is short but it's kind of... you know - a bridge chapter. Sorry for the cliff hanger and I know that there was a car-crash in the show, too, but this one will be different. You'll see it in the next chapter (which, btw, is almost half written) :D**

**So, I hope you enjoyed! **

**The story almost hit 12,000 views! I want to thank you all! Special thanks to everyone who reviewed and who has put me and the story in their favourite/alert list! This means a lot :)**

**xoxo**

**MissElena99**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, guys! I now it's been a long while since I last updated but I hope you're still with me and our dearest Chuck and Blair!**

**Here's the new chapter. It's not very long and it's definitely not the best but still... But the good thing is that now that I've almost finished this school year and my exams are already behind I'll do my best to update more frequently.**

**Have a nice time reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

**_"The Wrong Prince"_**

**_Chapter 10_**

Serena stormed through the hospital doors. She stopped at the reception and asked worriedly, "Excuse me, in which room is Blair Waldorf?"

"Are you family?" the receptionist answered to her question with a new one.

"No, but I… I'm her best friend. Please, at least tell me if she's alright!" Serena pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but I can't give you this sort of information."

"Please, I-"

"Is there a problem here?" a voice from behind interrupted Serena. She turned around. "Angus?!"

"Hi, Serena!" the man before her said and smiled. He looked thirty years old and was exactly the definition of a 'hot doc'– he had dark blond hair, mesmerizing green eyes and a gorgeous body. Serena had met him on that trip to Buenos Aires about three years ago. Back then he was still doing his doctor practice.

"I'll take it from here," the man told the receptionist, who tried to protest but failed, and led Serena through the hallway.

"So, what brings you here?" he asked when he saw the worried look on her face. "I'm really glad to see you, but it's not the place I wished that to happen."

"My best friend's been in a car-crash and I just… I'm so worried about her. But I'm not family and they won't tell me anything."

"What's her name?"

"Blair. Blair Waldorf."

"Well…" he silenced, as if he was calculating what would be the damage for him if he told Serena anything.

But she obviously sensed that and said, "Please! I need to know if she's OK. She's like my sister. And… and she's pregnant on top of all and…" she couldn't continue because her voice got caught in her throat as she began to sob.

Angus didn't say a thing for a second, but then he mouthed, "Come with me," and Serena couldn't believe her ears.

She followed him down the hallway, until he stopped in front of a door.

"We've put your friend in a single room, so that she'd be more comfortable," Angus said.

"That's thoughtful," Serena replied, now feeling slightly more comfortable herself as she threw a glare through the little window on the hospital door and saw her best friend peacefully sleeping on the bed. "She looks fine."

"She _is_ fine," the doctor said. "If we don't count a few bruises, she's almost unhurt."

"And the baby?"

"We're currently monitoring it. We're not 100% sure of its condition but the car-crash wasn't that hard so we hope for the best."

Serena's heart lightened a little, but she wouldn't stop worrying until she knew for sure what was happening with them. She stand there in front of the door not able to move a single inch until she saw Blair's hand moving and her eyes opening.

Apparently Angus saw that too, because he said, "I should go in and run a few tests. You sit here and when I'm ready, you'll be able to see her."

"Thank you," Serena said. "I appreciate it."

The doctor only nodded and entered the room. Serena looked around, saw a few chairs and sat down. Still nervous, she was pulling at her clothes as her phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and looked at the screen – it was Chuck.

"Hey," she spoke into the phone.

"Where are you?" he asked harshly.

"I'm sitting in front of Blair's room in the hospital. Where are you?"

"I'm at the reception, but they won't let me in."

Without hesitating Serena looked at the number on Blair's door.

"Room 308," she said. "Take the back stairs."

She then hang up and waited for Chuck to come. When she heard his footsteps on the hospital floor she turned to his direction and jumped to her feet.

"Chuck!" she exclaimed as she hugged her step-brother.

"How's Blair?"

"She… She just woke up," Serena replied, seeing the worry on Chuck's face. "The doctor's running a few tests now but later we'll be able to talk to her."

"Oh! Thank God that she's OK!"

Chuck dropped on one of the chairs and let out a huge breath, he didn't know he was holding.

"So, what did actually happen?" he asked.

Serena told him everything – how she found out that it was Beatrice who sent the blast und how Blair was on her way to him when the accident happened.

"Oh, God!" he gasped.

Serena, guessing where his thoughts ran to, said comfortingly, "Chuck, it's not your fault!"

"But she was coming to me!" he said in a low voice, his eyes never leaving the hospital floor.

"Chuck-"

"Serena!" he interrupted her and lifted his head now to look into her eyes. "If anything happens to her or the baby, I would never forgive myself!"

"Chuck, listen to me!" Serena demanded, trying as hard as she could to stay strong for her step-brother because he needed her right now. "Everything is gonna be alright. Trust me! And for the last time… It. Was. Not. Your. Fault."

She then reached and took his hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly. "It's all gonna be OK," she whispered to him and he nodded.

He had realized that blaming himself wouldn't help anyone right now. He just concentrated on Blair and their child, praying for the best.

Suddenly they heard high heels tapping rapidly on the floor. They turned around only to see Eleanor Waldorf rushing through the highway, pale as if she had just seen a ghost, and Cyrus running behind her trying hard to catch up.

"Where's Blair?" she asked abruptly. "How is she?"

"She woke up a while ago and the doctor is-"

Before Serena could finish her sentence, Angus went out of the hospital room and into the waiting area.

"Ms. Waldorf is awake and fine," he said. "You can now go in and talk to her."

That said he smiled towards the 'family' and went to do his job.

"Thank God!" Eleanor exclaimed and without further ado she entered the room to talk to her daughter.

"Mother?!" Blair asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you know I'm not very interested in Gossip Girl, but Laurel read the blast from last night and Cyrus and I took the first flight from Paris."

She sat on the chair next to her startled daughter's bed and caressed her hair.

"So, why don't you… explain to me what exactly is happening?" Eleanor asked and a small calming smile appeared on her face.

* * *

On the other side of the door Cyrus hugged Serena and asked her, "How's Blair?"

"She's fine. The doctor said that the crash wasn't so hard. But they are monitoring the baby."

"Well, I'm sure he or she will be fine, too," Cyrus grinned and caused both Chuck and Serena to question themselves, was there ever a second that this man wasn't all optimistic and full of hope.

"But what are you and Eleanor doing here?" Serena asked.

"Well, my dearest wife…" he began to explain but neither of the young people was really listening to what he was saying.

In a couple of minutes the older man finished his story and everything went back to the awful silence.

"Charles!" they suddenly heard Lily's voice and stood up from the chairs, they had been sitting on.

"Lily!" Chuck said as his step-mother hugged him.

She then hugged Serena and asked, "How's Blair?"

"She's fine. Eleanor is with her now," Serena said.

"And the baby?"

"They're monitoring it."

"Well, let's hope it will be fine, too. Speaking of, Charles, I want to ask you something. Is it true? What Gossip Girl wrote last night? That you are the father?"

"Yes," Chuck responded after a minute of silence and Serena nodded in addition. "But it wasn't me who sent the blast."

"It was Beatrice," Serena explained.

"So, you weren't lying?!" Nate's voice was heard. He had just entered the hallway, just in time to hear the conversation.

"No, Nathaniel. I would never lie about something like this."

"God! Man, I'm so sorry. I…" Nate found himself at a loss of words.

It looked like today everyone in this messed up, full of lies and betrayal world decided to be honest.

* * *

On the other side of the hospital door, Blair had just finished her story.

"You probably hate me now," she said in a low tone.

"What? Blair! Why would I hate you?"

"Because my actions will ruin our reputation."

"Darling, our reputation has been ruined a very long time ago so I don't think you should be worrying about that," Eleanor smiled. "I told you, I'll support you through everything and that's exactly what I'm intending to do. So, Chuck's outside. Do you want me to call him?"

"Yes," Blair's face lit up.

Eleanor went out of the hospital room only to be welcomed by Chuck, jumping to his feet.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She wants to see you," Eleanor said.

Without waiting for a second invitation, Chuck entered his beloved's room and closed the door behind him.

"Chuck," she said with a soft voice.

"Blair! I'm so glad you're OK." he rushed to the chair next to her bed. As he sat down he took her hand in his and moved her to his lips. He kissed it tenderly and said softly, "I love you so much!"

"I love you, too," she whispered and her lips curled into a light smile. "Chuck, I'm so sorry for accusing you of sending the blast!"

"Don't be," he said. "I have given you enough reason to doubt me. I just… I just want you to know that I-"

Before Chuck could finish the door opened and Angus came in.

"I'm sorry if I am interrupting something," he excused himself and then proceeded. "I just wanted to let Ms. Waldorf know that she is having two perfectly healthy babies."

Blair let out a relieved breath followed by Chuck exclaiming, "Wait a second! Two?!"

"Yes, sir," the doctor confirmed once again.

"You hear that, Blair?" he asked his beloved whose eyes got wider. "We're having twins!"

"You didn't know?" Angus asked and the couple shook their heads.

"Then I guess I am the first one to congratulate you!"

"Thank you, doctor," Blair said with a smile.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone now."

With those words Angus went out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Blair smiled towards Chuck and met his eyes only to see that there were tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Chuck!" she said tenderly and reached his hand to caress his cheek.

"I'm just so happy, Blair!"

"I know, Chuck. I'm really happy, too," she said. "Can you imagine it? We're having twins!"

They both stared at each other with big smiles on their faces.

After a couple of minutes Chuck stood up from his chair and said to Blair, "Perhaps I should go outside and inform them of the wonderful new. They were all sick worried."

"OK," she simply responded and then added, "Can Serena come in after?"

"Of course."

He sent her a flying kiss and exited the room, fully aware that in that very moment he, Chuck Bass, was the happiest man alive.

"Listen up, everybody," he said with a huge grin on his face as he faced his family and friends. "Blair and I are having twins!"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of Manhattan Beatrice Grimaldi heard the news too over a phone call from someone close to her in the hospital, but she wasn't quite as pleased as the happy Mommy- and Daddy-to-be or their families. She breathed heavily in anger. She wasn't leaving the things at this.

* * *

**They are having twins! Yay :D BUT as you can guess from the ending this story has a a way to go before the desired happy ending comes (oh, and it will, trust me :D). **

**Sooo, do you have any thoughts on this? Don't you wonder what Beatrice's motives are and what she's going to do next?**

**Write me what you think in a review!**

**xoxo**

**MissElena99**


End file.
